


Star Crossed Lovers Dot Com

by Gadeshua (KerryLamb)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Failboats In Love, Online Dating, Purring, Right under your nose romance, Spock you dope, Vulcan yoga, suusmahna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryLamb/pseuds/Gadeshua
Summary: After an amicable break up with T'Pring, Spock tries his luck with trying to find a mate online. His search for a logical match turns out to be harder than he expected. ( Originally posted to my Lamb's Ear account. Will be updated with the ending there and will be posted to it's completion here)





	1. The way one smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take a stab at a cracky romance fic and ended up with a story of what if Spock had tinder or something LOL. I started to write/post when I was pregnant with my second so once I was bogged down with mama duties I stopped updating. A huge special thank you to Alnilam Orionis for editing it for reposting on Lamb's Ear and posting here on AO3, she's hella thorough.

_ You have 4 suggestive motions towards you _

 

Spock looked over the computer screen towards Nyota to make sure her attention was solely on her lunch and not on him as he tapped the screen to load the comments left on his profile. Each one looked relatively promising though some more than others. 

 

The first motion that popped up was made by a cheerful-looking red-headed Trill. Her icon was a picture of a infinity loop behind the intricate symbol of the Trillian people. 

 

Her likes and dislikes were nothing that really sparked Spock’s interest but he was trying to be as open as possible to his ‘dating’ experimentation.

 

T’Pring, though coolly logical, had been quite progressive in her outlook on their relationship. She had tea with him one evening in Shi'Kahr and spoke to him pragmatically (as if there would be any other way of Vulcans speaking to one another) about breaking their bond and seeking other avenues for a mate. 

 

“ We are a people that embrace  Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations and I feel that it behooves us as Vulcans to look for a better bondmate than what we presently have with each other.” she said as a matter of fact, accepting the tea he poured for her.

 

It was neither a slight to him nor herself; simply the truth. In a culture where parents find mates for their children, mismatched bondmates did occur and he could hardly argue that he and T’Pring were well-suited for one another. Though she was the epitome of Vulcan beauty, Spock did not burn for her as he read about in pre-Surak literature, and had borne witness to on those rare occasions when he witnessed males misfortunate enough to go into  _ plak’tow  _ publicly.

 

For T’Pring and Spock, they were polite but always emotionally distant. Spock’s complexity when it came to feelings, was becoming a bit overwhelming for his mate to tolerate within their bond. With such a long life ahead of them would it not be the logical solution for them to part ways before having children? Perhaps they could fully live long and prosper with some other mate in a way they could not find with each other?

 

Spock watched as she poured a cup of the brew for him as well, her slender wrist tilting the teapot with a grace that complemented her high status. He took the hot mug between his hands and drank as if he were thinking her argument over when, in reality, he was doing his best to not show his relief. To say that his feelings on the matter were mutual was an understatement. 

 

“ Well said. Let us make arrangements to meet with a healer before I return to Earth.” Spock nodded and sipped at his tea.

 

She seemed pleased by his acceptance and ordered another pot to drink as they discussed their careers and their plans for the future.

 

He blinked away the memory and went on to read the Trill’s private message.

 

_ “ Hi Spock, I couldn’t help but comment on your profile. It’s so rare to see an unbonded Vulcan and so very handsome as yourself on a dating site, that I couldn’t pass you up! As you can see I’m a Trill and you’ve probably already read that I’m joined with a symbiont that’s had five lifetimes experience. None of the other hosts before me have dated, or rather bonded with, a Vulcan and I’m looking forward to seeing if we make a good pair. What do you think about a date this Tuesday? Message me to let me know and I’ll send you my comm number.” - Qoraa  _

 

Spock was pleased to see that she had intentions of dating for the sake of finding a mate and not a sexual partner.

 

He replied right away as today was Tuesday and let her knew that he looked forward to meeting her. Perhaps at a place of her choosing and that he would pay for what expenses they may encounter would make a good impression?

 

As he tapped ‘send’ he looked up to see Nyota staring at him.

 

“ What is it, Cadet?” he asked, trying his best to not sound flustered. Or guilty.

 

“ Nothing, you just seem...well...I don’t know excited?” she said worrying her ponytail as she grinned at him.

 

“ Is that so? I apologize for my lack of restraint, I did not mean to distract you from your lunch.”

 

She giggled and shook her head, her hair flying free of her fingers. “ No, no, Commander, I mean, it’s just nice to see you happy.”

 

“ I look happy? Was I smiling?” he asked abashed. 

 

She smiled at him softly and looked away to her desk comm, tapping the screen with fluid ease. “ No, you weren’t smiling with your mouth. Just with your eyes.”

 

“ One can smile with their eyes?”

 

She nodded and looked back at him again. “ Sure they can! In fact, there’s a way to smile with your mouth and not the rest of your face and then, if you’re really happy and want to show it, you smile with both. See, watch me.”

 

She turned in her chair, crossed her legs and straightened her back. “ First, a smile with the mouth only.”

 

Spock watched intently as her mouth spread into a wide crescent while the rest of her face remained in place. The effect was unsettling, it was like she was baring her teeth at him. 

 

He nodded when she asked if he had taken notice of the expression before going and smiling with just her eyes.

 

Her mouth was motionless while her eyes narrowed, her bottom lids rounding upwards. The light of the fluorescent bulb of his office glittered against her pupils. 

 

He had seen her perform this look before with him. When they would talk over their meals together in his office while she graded and he answered his emails but he never knew she was smiling at him. And with that knowledge came the question. Why?

 

Before he could ask, she moved onto the last expression. “ And finally, a smile that touches both the mouth and eyes.”

 

He inhaled slowly as he watched her face lift and widen in such pleasure that he wished he could share in the feeling. Had she always been so attractive? Alluring? Maybe she had been and he had never noticed? Like a flower from a garden that when place into a vase in a stuffy parlor, Nyota changed the atmosphere of the room. And like a bloom with its fragrance and radiant petals left to its devices, Spock had overlooked the Cadet as just a regular occurrence here at the academy, like a flowers in a garden. Nyota certainly made his office an enjoyable work environment but Spock had not troubled himself with meditating over it.

 

“ What are the differences in these gestures for humans? When would they apply?” He pressed her for further details. Maybe it would shed some light on her eyes ‘smiling’ at him. 

 

She looked up and off to the side, tapping her stylus rapidly on the desk and chewing on her bottom lip, before she answered. He glances at her thoughtful expression and notes how she often does this same motion when she’s trying to find a solution to an especially troubling problem. 

 

“ Well, I’d say that most people would smile with just their mouths in a dismissive gesture in an effort to not hurt the other party’s feelings. Or they sometimes smile as a way of dispelling tension in an uncomfortable situation while you smile with your eyes when you’re not at liberty to do so.”

 

“ Clarify the last statement.”

 

“ Well like if you’re in a crowd discussing something serious but you see or think of something funny. Or if you’re shy around someone and you’re not really sure of yourself but they make you happy.”

 

Nyota looked down at her bag fiddling with the toggle clasp as she said the last part, giving Spock pause. Was she shy around him? She certainly did not appear to fit the definition of such a state when in his presence. She was quite verbose and had no qualms with discussing her differing opinions. Something else to note for later observation. 

 

“ And then lastly, when would one smile with both the eyes and the mouth?” 

 

She does the motion with the same ease as T’Pring used to pour his tea. Only this time he feels a stirring inside of him, like a flutter of lashes against his cheek, along the inside of his ribs. Strange, he shouldn’t be experiencing any heart palpitations.

 

“ It’s something that comes naturally when you’re really happy or pleased.”

 

“ I see. You have an agreeable smile and I would wish to see you do it more often.” he commented. She blushed back down at her backpack.

 

“ It was not forward of me to ask you to do so was it? I am sure your bonded would be furious with me if he were to hear.” he said half apologizing, half fishing for information.

 

She laughed and Spock felt lulled by the sound of it. The laughter as an accompaniment to her smiling face was all the more pleasing. 

 

“ No, my bonded wouldn’t be furious because there is no bonded to be had.” she quipped between giggles. “ I didn’t know Vulcans were prone to flattery?”

 

“ We are not.”

 

At this, she looked up with a curious expression on her face. Perhaps he had confused her and she thought he meant ill when no offense was given. Or, maybe, she did not like the implications of the stated fact. He wasn’t flattering her, simply expressing the truth of what he felt. He would be more circumspect in the future.

 

A chime sounded on his computer screen and he tapped the incoming message with Qoraa’s comm number. She chose a venue that he knew but was across town from where he was now. If he didn’t leave within the next two minutes, he would be late for the next trolley for midtown, which would give him enough time to pass by his apartment and change his clothing.

 

He logged out and shut down his computer, noting the slight frown marring his TA’s face. “ Is something amiss?”

 

Nyota shook her head with a jerk and rubbed at her hands as if washing them. “ No! No, no...I just umm, I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that, she tucked her lunchbox away and went back to logging grades into the Academy’s secure cloud drive. 

  
He tilted his head and said nothing more before heading out to what proved to be an interesting evening.


	2. The trill of the chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock goes on his first date and it's...not how it would hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alnilam Orionis is editing her ass off for this story and I can't thank her enough. I'm a fourth of the way through the ending do hopefully I can post a chapter every other day and be done.

Spock stood apprehensively in the doorway of the restaurant, scanning the crowd with his memory of Qorra’s face. Nothing. 

 

He sighed and glanced at the lobster tank, observing the rubber-banded crustaceans with something between pity and mild interest bordering on indifference. She was late. No matter, many species did not adhere to time constraints as Vulcans did and that was something Spock learned shortly after his departure with Pike on the Enterprise. He was hardly put out, but the tension of having to ‘date’ someone felt more like an interview than a pleasant way to pass one’s evening. And so far, it was safe to say he may go on to consider others for the position. Qorra had yet to arrive and he had two other prospective dates waiting in the wings.

 

“ Spock? It’s you right?” A small voice called out from the restaurant's entrance . He turned to see a small, handsome woman with brown rosettes framing her face. She smiled and performed a quick ta’al salute before placing her hands back on her clutch. “ Hi, I’m Qorra.”

 

“ I am Spock. Are you ready to dine?”

 

She beamed and nodded her head vigorously, her spots dancing across his line of vision. “ Yes! I’m starving! I didn’t get a chance to get lunch today.” she admitted, as the hostess led them to their table. 

 

“ A busy work day?” Spock offered as he dismissed the menu. He already knew it by memory and what he wanted. 

 

Qorra blew her breath out the side of her mouth and rolled her eyes as she grabbed the menu from the hostess and scanned through it. “ That’s an understatement if I ever heard one! It was a madhouse in the office. We had negotiations with a company run and operated by Tellarites to see about what shared business opportunities we could collaborate on. That went as well as trying to get a Romulan to look over the teachings of Surak and admit the errors of their ways. They argue just to argue! Ugh, I dunno. Nothing looks good...what’s the special?”

 

The hostess looked on in shock, amazed that anyone could talk so fast and so...inappropriately. Much to her credit, the hostess regained her composure and listed off the chef’s specials with a tantalizing lilt in her voice.

 

“ Uh, our special this evening is a Martian lobster served on a bed of fresh mushroom risotto, accompanied with roasted asparagus with balsamic vinaigrette dressing. Our dessert tonight is chocolate raspberry mousse.”

 

Qorra’s eyes bulged as she listened raptly to the pricey dishes and gave a firm nod in agreement. “ You talked me into it. I’ll take it! Spock you’ll have the same? Oh yeah, I forgot...no meat. Pssh, you’re missing out there. My third host was a vegetarian and ,without a doubt, the most  _ dull _ of all my past lives. Oh! And we’ll have a bottle of your best merlot.”

 

Spock raised his eyebrow and closed the menu. “ I won’t be drinking.”

 

Qorra shrugged and held out the menu for the now very annoyed hostess who was signaling for their waiter to come immediately. “ More wine for me, I guess! Go on and order I’m starving!”

 

Spock glanced in the hostess and the waiter’s direction, both with a sympathetic look on their faces. “ I’ll have the portobello mushroom ravioli in alfredo with a summer berry salad.”

 

“ Excellent pairing, sir.”  The waiter nodded as he took Spock and Qorra’s menus. “ I’ll have the wine out to you all shortly along with your water.”

 

Spock felt as if the restaurant was constricting around him, pushing him uncomfortably closer to his unruly dinner mate. She was rummaging through her purse now, looking in the mirror and sucking at her teeth as she checked her makeup and hair. When she caught him staring, she clicked her mirror closed and smiled at him; it was just with her mouth. 

 

Curious, Spock thought, have I done something to offend her? He could hardly think of what it could be, he’d only said 16 words to her thus far and, if the trend of her loquaciousness continued, he wouldn’t be saying much more.

 

“ So...Spock, what do you do for fun?” she asked, propping up her arm and resting her head on the heel of her palm.

 

This was a surprise, he surely thought she’d continue to talk about herself. He tucked his napkin into his lap more out of adherence to Western terran etiquette than the need to protect his clothing. He never dropped food.

 

“ I enjoy reading poetry, conducting botany experiments, playing 3D chess in the Buena Vista Park, having lunch with friends at the Japanese Tea garden and practicing Suus Mahna at Golden Gate Park.”

 

Halfway through his recitation he noticed Qorra’s eyes starting to drift off and linger on a nearby male who was dining with what appeared to be his wife. The man caught her gaze and startled when she winked at him. Before Spock could comment, the Trill perked up at the mention of Vulcan martial arts and gushed. “ Oh cool! You do Suus Mahna? So you ever, like, kick anybody’s ass?”

 

Spock’s brow furrowed as he slid his hands along his thighs. “ Do you mean that in the literal sense?”

 

Qorra threw back her head and groaned in frustration. “ No, of course I don’t! I mean did you ever beat someone up using Suus Mahna?”

 

“ Unfortunately I have experienced 37 occasions during which I had to implement the art form to disable and prevent someone from hurting myself or my Captain’s crew so, yes, I have.”

 

Qorra looked far more interested now and leaned forward on the table; her bright red ponytail swishing behind her like a fox’s brush. The comparison made Spock uneasy as she tried to touch his hand. He withdrew hastily and she pouted at his rejection. “ Oh c’mon, surely a tall, handsome warrior like yourself isn’t scared of little ol’ me?” she teased with a sing song voice.

 

Spock clasped his hands in his lap and lifted his brow once more. “ Indeed, I am not frightened of you at all. I simply did not like being touched. I should also clarify that, though Vulcans are taller and physically stronger than most humanoid species, on average, I am not what you would classify as a warrior.”

 

She seemed to ignore him and gave Spock a coy smile. “ You don’t like to be touched? Nonsense! If that were true there would be far fewer Vulcan...”

 

He was starting to reply when he felt her leg slide up alongside his own. He looked up toward her face after looking down to confirm his assumption and gazed upon that vixen-like expression once more. Her eyes were narrowed and heavy-lidded, her nostrils slightly flared but her mouth held the widest, sly smirk he’d ever been given.

 

“ Come now, Spock, surely you like to be touched...maybe not on your hands but perhaps elsewhere....” she cooed, slipping her foot up and towards his crotch. 

 

Reflexively, his hands took hold of her foot and stopped it’s steady progress towards his groin. 

 

“ I do not like being touched.” he restated firmly and released her foot.

 

“ We’ll see...” she giggled with a snort.

 

The server came back saving them both from further interaction. He placed Qorra’s lobster down first and she clapped her hands together excitedly. The server had barely put down Spock’s first plate when both looked over to notice she had eaten the whole tail and was sucking down the meat out of one of the four claws. 

 

She batted her eyes bashfully and dabbed her mouth with all the grace of a high lady as she chewed the tender meat delicately. “ Sorry, I was famished.”

 

“ Clearly...” Spock responded with a bit of neutrality though he was more than a little taken aback.  _ I suppose one doesn’t list their caveats on their profile, _ he mused as he cut his pasta into clean bite size pieces, and got to work on his own meal. Qorra finished her meal shortly after he started on his salad. The raspberry vinaigrette gave the crumbled feta a tangy zing while the strawberries and walnuts were like little gems hidden among the fresh, unreplicated greenery. Just as he was finishing the refreshing, sweet salad Qorra sighed loudly with a unbecoming pout on her face. 

 

“ I thought you’d never finish!” she huffed loudly. Spock didn’t know whether to comment on her ravenous appetite, which could be compared to that of a tribble, or remain silent. She answered his internal query by moving on into her diatribe after finishing off her fourth glass of wine.

 

“ Look, Sock...”

 

“ Spock.” he corrected.

 

She waved him away and looked annoyed. “ That’s what I said, Stock! Look, I just think this isn’t a good match. I mean you look good enough I guess but really when it comes down to it Smock, you’re just too young, too experienced for my vast lifetime. You’re just nineteen in Vulcan years...”

 

“ It is Spock and I am in my early twenties in standard years.”

 

She snickered and poured herself another glass as if he said something funny. “ You’re just a baby. I need someone mature, ya know? *hiccup* Who’s got a good life experience already started and not someone who’s just tucked a mere, piddly five years of space travel under his belt!”

 

“ I have traveled across federation space long before joining Starfleet. My father is the senior Vulcan ambassador and my mother and I would travel with him whenever the opportunity presented itself.”

 

Qorra shrugged and downed her wine glass contents in one go. “ I’m sure that’s all fascinating and all but you’re just soooo young it’s more like I’m babysitting than out on a date! I mean have you ever been to Risa and gone to the sunset festival?”

 

“ I have visited Risa before but saw no need to participate in the festivities. I was there for a chess tournament.”

 

Qorra nearly spit out her newly-poured wine when she heard his response and choked to keep it from bubbling out. 

 

She wiped what did manage to dribble past her lips with the back of her hand and looked at him as if he grew horns. “ You mean to tell me you went to Risa and just played chess?!”

 

A number of couples eating nearby shot them nasty glances as they tried to eat their meal in peace. With each passing glass the Trill grew louder and louder until she was nearly shouting every time she opened her mouth. 

 

Spock sighed silently to himself and held his hands together in a steepled position. 

 

He had no wish to date Qorra any further. In fact, he had felt an overwhelming sense of relief at her mention of their incompatibility but could not understand how she saw him as the problem of this potential relationship. 

 

Vulcans don’t get offended but, then again, Spock was only half Vulcan and soon found himself defending his worthiness and correcting his name with every other sentence.

 

“ While on Risa I did find time for other recreation, such as swimming and took my meditations outside...”

 

“ Did you do any recreation with others there?” she leered, wiggling her eyebrows.

 

“ There were many natives who were particularly interested in learning chess from a grandmaster such as myself.”

 

Qorra threw back her head with a groan and pushed away from the table. 

 

“ Listen Cock *hiccup*, it was nice meeting you and thanks for the dinner, I guess. It was a little overcooked. Come back and see me when you’re about 50 years older though, by that time, I might have another host body. You like men too, right? Well, whatever. I’ll see you later, Sop...*hiccup*...and if you don’t mind, which of course you don’t, I’ll take this with me!” she slurred loudly, swiping up the nearly empty wine bottle and stuffing it into her purse as she stumbled off towards the exit. 

 

As soon as the door closed behind her Spock, along with the rest of the patrons and servers there at the restaurant, breathed a collective sigh of relief. 

 

One date down, two more possibilities to go. 

 

It had to get better from here...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, who knew that a Trill could be such a trip! What did you think of the date?


	3. Tea, ready and waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyota chats with Spock over tea while he tries to recover from the farce of a date last night. Things are looking up with an Andorian date lined up.

Spock entered his office and was greeted with the spicy scent of Mango black tea. He glanced down and to the left and saw Nyota slowly sipping at the hot brew as she tapped and clicked at the PADD before her, loading it with new assignments and deleting old ones.

 

She paused and looked up to see him observing her and she acknowledged him with a simple nod and statement of his rank but he was watching her face. She did it again, smiled at him with her eyes. It was swift and could have been easily dismissed as just a passing tick of her eyes since her lips remained straight but he had been looking for it. 

Hoping for it.

 

“ Commander.”

 

“ Cadet.” he said with a lackadaisical air that was only betrayed by his intense stare at her tea. It smelled...tempting. His meal last night, or rather the company he had while ingesting it, had given him slight indigestion. 

 

The micro-expression returned and this time touched the left corner of her mouth, making a coy little smirk. He enjoyed it. 

 

“ You know I made you a cup too that should be done brewing by now, it’s on your desk.” she gestured, jerking her head in that direction. 

He nodded in thanks and took his seat behind his desk. He took a small sip, testing the strength and found it to his liking. 

 

Perhaps Nyota had anticipated his wanting tea at his usual arrival time and made him the cup. It wouldn’t be out of character for the Cadet but it was certainly a human proclivity of thoughtfulness that he enjoyed seeing her exercise. Very un-Vulcan, but endearing nonetheless. 

 

And best of all, nothing like his ‘date’ last night.

 

Spock discarded the tea bag left inside and proceeded with his routine without a hitch. He moved swiftly through his emails and moved on to review research submitted by his senior class biology students and their spring semester science projects. 

 

After the 4th terraforming theory proposed for Rigel VI Spock found his mind wandering towards the other two suggestive motions that were waiting on the dating site. 

 

He could finish assessing his students’ progress within an hour he reasoned as he loaded the dating site onto his work comm. 

 

They were still there flashing in a glaring red, drawing the eye of the user towards the bounty of potential mates like some sort of homing beacon. Spock tapped the one at the bottom since that was the oldest and was very surprised to see an Andorian looking back at him. 

 

If he had any initial thoughts of what he thought of Jovall from her profile picture he would definitely say she seemed confident. 

 

The thumbnail pictures below the header displayed the pale blue alien beauty in athletic feats of strength and endurance, such as swimming the English channel, a picture of her at the summit of Mount Everest (twice), a photo of what he had heard some humans refer to as a selfie of herself freediving out in the pacific ocean, along with various other amazing deeds. 

 

In each photo a wide smirk was painted across her lips, her antennae curved upward in triumph, as her long snowy locks billowed around her face like a snowstorm. Spock looked down further and read her profile.

 

_ Life is not only an adventure but a challenge. I live mine on the edge, pushing myself to go further, driving myself to be faster. I never settle for less that my best and neither should you. I’m looking for someone to take me to that next level. Are you that male? _

 

Pressing his finger against the message she penned, the blurb scrolled out on top of her page.

 

_ Hello Spock, I saw your profile and saw that not only did you enjoy exploring but you also excel in a number of different martial arts. I would like to put them and you to the test. If you’re up to it let me know a time and place and I’ll prepare myself for our sparring. Get ready for a hell of a fight Vulcan. _

 

Spock’s eyebrows furrowed slightly in dismay. It was true, he did enjoy sparring and grappling with new rivals but he didn’t relish the idea of possibly hurting her. He liked being able to exercise unchecked, letting himself go unburdened with having to hold back especially in Earth’s lower gravity. 

 

He selected pictures and looked the Andorian over.  The Mount Everest photo featured Jovall surrounded by a team a sherpas, all decked out in layers and layers of clothing to her light ski suit. She had taken her jacket off and had it thrown over her shoulder as she posed victoriously near the edge. Her arms were well-defined and steely looking, a far cry from the delicately-tone limbs of his assistant...wait.

 

Spock tilted his head and looked away and down at his desk. Was he comparing Nyota’s arms to that of this Andorian stranger? He glanced up and caught the woman in question staring at him curiously.

 

“ Feeling happy again?” she teased. She had finished her tea and moved to put her mug away into her bag and get ready to depart.

 

“ Are you leaving?” he asked, evading the question altogether. No telling where the line would lead. 

 

She shifted her weight, trying to get comfortable in the synthetic cushion of the seat. Spock looked at the wall behind her, not letting his eyes drift to her wiggling hips. 

 

“ No, not yet but I was thinking trying out this yoga club on campus. I get so stiff sitting around working that I get in a lot of pain in my back and shoulders. I can only run on the treadmill so much and that’s not helping the ache in my back and shoulders.” she explained, rubbing at the saddle stitch in her side.

 

Spock pursed his lips and nodded. “ That’s quite proactive of you. You may leave early if you would like.”

 

Nyota shook her head as if startled and bit at her lip as she always did when nervous. “ I didn’t want it to get in the way of your work...I could just leave when I’m done…” 

 

“ It is whatever you wish, Cadet. Finish the PADD updates now or tomorrow but I do not need to hand them back out until the Friday.” He dismissed her as he typed up a time and place for he and Jovall to meet tomorrow afternoon during his lunch break. 

 

“ Thank you, Commander.” she smiled happily as she gathered her things and quietly left his office. 

 

“ No need.” he replied softly, looking down at his empty mug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Spock you never see at the obvious human signs of friendship...or attraction. You silly goose. What is going out with an Andorian going to get you? We'll find out.


	4. Fire and Ice and nothing nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For someone hailing from a ice planet, Spock soon finds out that Jovall is a fiery spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and reviews. Y'all are the best. Again A. Orionis is doing stand up job.

The next morning was surprisingly sunny though the briskness of night’s departure still hung heavy in the air.

 

Spock walked up to the open field, admiring the size of the Golden Gate Bridge as it loomed in the hazy distance with an almost orange hue. He was still getting used to Terran architecture but the rectangular buildings and spiny bridges were growing on him a bit.  

 

Earlier morning joggers were already well into their laps and a large group of elderly men and women were beginning their Tai Chi lessons under their teacher’s guidance to his far left. Everyone was focused and moving and the scene surrounding Spock gave him a sense of peace.

 

He enjoyed starting his mornings like this, stretching his limbs and testing his strength, feeling a part of a larger community as he practiced various exercises. 

 

No matter where he went in the universe, Spock observed that beings found ways of staying fit. Whether it was only mind or body, exercise was an essential part to a culture’s happiness.

 

Spock set down his gym bag in the dewy grass, shrugged off his track jacket and neatly rested the garment on top with a quick fold. Drawing in a deep breath and closing his eyes, he began a series of stretches and bends to warm up his muscles for whatever activity his date chose to do. 

 

He thought that, even though she was adventurous, she was probably also cautious. Taking on a Vulcan in his native martial art might be a bit intimidating. He would not hold it against her should she shirk off sparring with him. It would only be logical of her to do so.

 

Spock was in the middle of touching his toes when he heard a loud, wolf whistle sound off behind him. 

 

He parted his legs a bit and spotted Jovall smirking behind him with her head tilted in his direction. The early sun framed her in a silhouette and set her hair aglow. “ My, my, what big...hamstrings you have.”

 

Spock wasn’t quite sure if she was going to say hamstring originally but he took her playful mood all in stride. Besides he didn’t want to know what other word she may have supplied. Meeting your potential mate in person was nerve wracking as is. 

 

“ Jovall.” he called out, straightening his figure to his full height. 

 

The Andorian sauntered up to him, standing toe to toe with the Vulcan and Spock found himself stepping back for space. Both of their peoples were known for their height and he was unnerved with how close her face had come to his own with her antennae quivering in front of his bang as if they were trying to scent him. 

 

Disturbing. It would take some time to get use to those.

 

“ Spock.” she tested his name on her mouth, her soft sapphire lips curling into a sly smile. “ So good of you to plan such an invigorating way to start the day.” 

 

She started stretching alongside him and Spock flicked a quick look of appraisal in her direction. 

 

Her maya blue skin appeared rubbery in texture but the muscles bunching and coiling beneath were definitely steely from regular use. 

 

“ I am pleased to hear that you approve.” he nodded as he pulled his left arm by the elbow across his chest followed by the other.

 

They made small talk as they warmed up and Spock felt himself relax into his normal morning routine with his newest companion. This was going well, she was neither dull nor overbearing in conversation and she was clearly quite intelligent. 

 

Who knew, maybe they would be the first Andorian Vulcan mated pair in recent history? It would certainly help their race relations. He took a little time to ponder that prospect and what it might mean for his future. He couldn’t see any resounding conflicts, though of course visits to either’s native planet would in all likelihood be uncomfortable for the other.

 

“ So, what would you like to do first? Run the track? Weighted lunges across the field? Suus Mahna?” she asked, winking on the last suggestion.

 

“ I am amenable to whichever you prefer.”

 

“ Well then!” she shouted, leaning down into a crouching first stance with her palms out and open towards him. “ Let’s get down to business,  _ iil (you) _ .”

 

Spock raised an arch brow in her direction before settling into the third stance, his arms hanging loose and ready at his sides with his left shoulder pointing in her direction.

 

The stared at each other for a minute, then another, followed by a third, as they waited for their opponent to lose concentration and have their mind wander off. 

 

By the fifth minute, Jovall seemed to sense that she would have a long time to just stand in position if she tried to out wait a Vulcan so with the next passing breeze she sprinted towards Spock.

 

With alarming speed.

 

His eye flashed wider and his arm reflexively shot up and blocked her first blow to his head and dove down to stop the second blow to his stomach. Both hits were solid and hard and Spock felt his arm being shaken with each shielding move.

 

As with most Vulcans when sparring against a different species, Spock went on the defensive, seeking to figure out his opponent’s tactics by biding his time. 

 

So far he had her pegged as aggressive attacker but not one without thought. She was calculating each move, even with how fast she was throwing them. And she was keenly swift, probably from years of practice and discipline. He would have taken time to admire her form and natural aptitude for the art but he was currently busy with trying to ward her off.

 

When Jovall brought both of her hands back up into first stance as Spock sidestepped forward with one of his feet own between her own. Moving with his body’s momentum Spock grabbed her slender wrist in one hand to bring her forward and sent her stumbling backwards with a firm push against her sternum with the other as he released her arm.

 

Jovall flew backwards in a blur but quickly caught her balance by using her feet to skid to a stop. As the Andorian recovered she looked up from underneath her pale brows and gave him a slow, devious grin. Spock swallowed nervously as he watched her antennae curl  in toward each other like horns. 

 

That did not bode well. 

 

When she came at him next, Spock had to check and reaffirm his knowledge that Jovall wasn’t a Vulcan grandmaster in disguise. 

 

She feinted moving to his right, which Spock detected but he still wasn’t prepared for the speed in which her open-palmed uppercut connected with his chin.

 

His jaw snapped shut, his teeth clicking together like a lock engaging and he was jarred backwards but he didn’t have time to fully assess the damage before he had to counter a series of blows that came just slow enough for him to track. 

 

But not all of them and just barely.

 

Though she was sweating Spock knew that she was far from tired just from the strength of her jabs. It was more likely a result of the sun rising up and blazing back behind her. She seemed to operate on a pattern of threes, two slower, weaker attacks followed by a stronger, faster power move. The last one had been 14 strikes centered around his torso before she smacked the back of his knee with her foot and sent him down on his back to the ground.

 

He shook his head as his vision spun around in a fuzzy circle but even as he did it looked like a piece of the sky was hurtling towards his head. A fist shaped piece….with a head….and the cloud looked like a lady’s hairstyle...

 

He rolled over and flipped up just as Jovall’s hand slammed into the ground, sending dust flying up around her arm. He had no intention of hurting her but it would appear that she did not feel quite the same on matter.

 

“ C’mon Spock, quit taking it easy on me! I finally have someone strong enough to last a decent amount of time and not be offended when they lose to a female!” she chortled.

 

Spock inhaled and resumed his earlier stance. As much as he could he would try not to harm her. 

 

Much.

 

She darted towards him and Spock felt his body tense before dancing into a practice routine of defensive poses. She seemed pleased by the challenge and went after him like a blue hornet. 

 

By now curiosity and excitement had drawn a number of the people exercising in and around the field closer and they silently watched in awe as Spock and Jovall grappled with inhuman speed and strength. 

 

A group of men in the Tai Chi group were shouting out bets and Spock wasn’t surprised to hear a good deal of them betting on Jovall’s victory. She was by far one of the hardest opponents he had ever taken on and he still wasn’t sure if she was coming at him with her full strength. 

 

She jabbed at him twice before spinning with a kick toward his chest which he blocked with both his hands, leaving him defenseless as her arm shot out and clocked him against his ear. 

 

He fell with an undignified “Oof” and the crowd roared and crowed with bloodlust as his body hit the ground chin first. As the dust cleared Spock felt himself being dragged backwards by the ankles. Turning his head he saw Jovall’s arms flexing and straining as she powered behind him with a psychotic grin.

 

“ You are sooo much fun, Spock! Who said Vulcans don’t know how to let loose?” she cheered, still pulling him backwards as he clawed desperately at the ground for purchase. 

 

“ Two ta one the blue broad has the Vulcan crying uncle!” yelled one of the Tai Chi members waving a credit chip in the air as his fellow members betted for or against those odds.

 

Spock could hardly take in the scene around him. Their initial meet up had been so encouraging and now here he was being dragged through the grass by his date who claimed to be having the time of her life doing so. 

 

Her grip loosened as she tired from pulling his heavy bulk across the field and he pushed himself upright and jerked out of her hold. They resumed their game of bob and weave and Spock found himself at a loss for what to do next. 

 

Should he keep dodging her punches until she tired? There was no telling how long that would take. Go on the offense and risk harming her in the process? With so many people here it didn’t do to possibly have some of them take offense to him hitting her as they grappled. 

 

“ I’m just getting started with you! Hope you don’t have plans for the afternoon!”

 

“ Actually…” he panted, sidestepping her last punch and tightly pinching her shoulder with a sting of psi energy. “ I do.”

 

Jovall collapsed like a marionette whose strings had been cut and Spock caught her around the waist as she crumpled. A mix of groans and cheers filled the circle that had formed around them. He carried his unconscious date towards the bleachers and laid her delicately across them. He pulled a notePADD from his gym bag and began to compose a message. 

 

_ Jovall, _

 

_ Thank you for meeting with me this morning to join our exercise routines. I found the experience...indescribable. However after a brief analysis, I conclude it would be best for us to not pursue a romantic relationship. Thank you for your consideration but I must respectfully decline. _

 

_ Spock _

 

As he finished punching in his name he placed the device into Jovall’s hand, who amazingly was already coming too and looking about her surroundings like a bear just coming out of hibernation. She spotted him and gave him a dreamy smile and then quizzically looked down at the PADD in her hand.

 

“ It was interesting to meet you. Perhaps we will spar again in the future...but not too soon. I have to get to work. Excuse me.”

 

And with that he was limping off the field towards the hovertrolley with his bag bouncing against his bruised body. He was probably every shade of green imaginable. 

 

“ Anytime Vulcan! I can’t wait to take you on again!” Jovall slurred after him.

 

Spock ran faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He did not see that coming. Did you?


	5. TKO kinda connection

“ Oh My God! Sir, What happened?!”

 

Spock looked over towards Nyota’s horrified face and knew that despite his best effort to hide the evidence of that morning’s activities he had failed.

 

He set his bag down at his desk and straightened his back, taking on more of his typical posture.

 

“ I was…” 

 

He started to give voice to his injuries but the cadet was already up and out of the door, sprinting towards the medkit on the conjoined classroom wall. She hurried back with the dermal-regenerator in hand and insisted he sit down. 

 

With a silent sigh he sat down, blinking slowly as a jolt of pain shot up his spine the moment his behind contacted the chair. He was certain his bottom was bruised but he wouldn’t be telling that to Nyota anytime soon. No way that he would have her making repairs to his...posterior. 

 

“ You poor thing.” she clucked, waving the small cylindrical wand around his lip. He forced himself still so she wouldn’t suspect his enjoyment at her attentive care and her fingers glancing so close to his mouth.

 

“Did you get jumped by a group of EU guys or something? Mugged? Or was it just some guys looking for trouble?” she hushed, sucking her teeth as she found the goose egg sized bump on his chin. 

 

He winced internally from her referring to multiple males attacking him when in truth it had been the work of a sole Andorian female that had only been ‘sparring’ with him. 

 

“ My goodness, your poor ear! It’s swollen up like a poblano pepper and it’s just as green!” she fretted, moving from his chin to the side of his head. “ You already reported them right?”

 

Spock felt himself blush a bit and hurried to correct her use of them and references to an assault. 

 

“ No, there was nothing to report. I was injured practicing...suus mahna this morning with a new partner. I mistook their knowledge of the art and suffered for it.” he answered careful to keep the gender as neutral as possible.

 

There, that wasn’t a lie and much better than saying he had been royally beaten by a girl.

 

“ Oh!” she said in surprise, the regenerator still emitting a digital warbling in her hands against his ear. “ Well, next time tell them to take it easy on you! He must have been a heck of an opponent!”

 

“ You do not know the half of it…” he murmured to himself, trying in vain to rid his memory of Jovall socking him in the eye. She could make an excellent security officer, if she could pass the psychological evaluation….

 

“ There we are, all better! Or at least getting better.” Cadet Uhura smiled softly to herself as she looked over his healing ear. 

 

“ I’d give you my mother’s treatment as well but I’d be out of line... I swear I always healed faster when she did it though.”

 

He met her eyes for the first time that morning and saw the sincerity on her face. “ Your mother’s treatment?”

 

This time it was she who dodged his eyes, her mouth moving into various positions as she swallowed and shifted her weight from one hip to the other. “ Yeah, kissing my boo-boos, you know, the sugar that helps the medicine go down.”

 

“ Boo-boos?”. He was truly perplexed. Boo-boos, he felt that he had recalled cousins using that term before...hmmm.

 

As he was thinking the Cadet placed her fingers against the side of his face and then moved them a bit to cradled his battered ear within them. 

 

A surge of well-wishing zipped through his psi- sensitive system like a shock and then was gone just as quickly. She drew her hands swiftly away, murmuring a bashful apology for touching him in the first place.

 

“ Feel better, Commander.” she said seriously. Before turning away she looked him over with glittery eyes, bright with excitement. Had she felt something from him to? Hopefully not.

 

He nodded and turned his chair towards his desktop. “ Thank you, I shall endeavor to do just that, Cadet.”

 

Uhura went back to her desk after assuring herself that he was okay and dove back into her workload. 

 

Spock too submerged himself into work and didn’t stir from his screen until Nyota pulled out her lunch. 

 

Lunch. He had not made one to bring or purchased one earlier as was his norm. After this morning’s workout he should definitely eat.

 

He rose stiffly from his desk and limped up and out of the door, pulling out his comm and checking his Spacebook page and other frivolous social media outlets as he walked down the hallway in search of something to eat. 

 

Scrolling down idly Spock noted that the dating site icon still indicated he had two unread messages which he now felt all too leery of checking. 

 

When he looked up his feet had brought him to stand in front of the Arts and Sciences cafe kiosk. He closed his comm and tucked the slender device into his pocket as he selected the freshest-looking pasta salad and fruit containers available. 

 

As the cashier rang them up, his eyes lingered over the ice cream sandwiches lining the case next to the register, haloed in the cool, blue light of the freezer. 

 

_ Later _ he thought placating himself, he could have one ( or three…) in the privacy of his home as he thought through his next move in this game called dating. 

 

“ Hmm” he mused, he had never thought of other mating habits as a game but now that he did it was beginning to change his perspective. All games had rules didn’t they? If that was the case, then what were they exactly?

 

Maybe he was going about it all the wrong way. Vulcans didn’t date, they were bonded at the tender age of seven and later when they came of age they had a wedding and consummated their marriage. So, why try and approach the matter of dating like a Vulcan? 

 

A young blonde male Cadet with striking blue eyes came strutting down the hallway, posturing more than a rooster who’d found itself in the hen house, winking at this passing female while smiling coyly at the next. Each female in turn, blushed or batted their lashes, clearly won over by the small gesture that the Cadet displayed. 

 

Maybe he should take the lead and tell his date up front what he was looking for in a relationship?

 

Clearly the first two forgot his profile objective points for what he was looking for in a mate altogether. In some ways Spock wondered if they had even tried as he trotted slowly back to his office. He was surprised to see that Nyota had changed her attire and was now wearing something more sporty. 

 

Decked out in starfleet issued black P.T.  wear, she no doubt was on her way to the gym. 

 

She was swiping her long hair into a messy bun on top of her head when she turned to watch him enter. “ Oh you got lunch. I wasn’t sure if you had left for the afternoon or not.”

 

“ I would always tell you, Cadet so you would be sure to lock up for the night. You are going to the gym?”

 

Nyota smiled a bit and made a shrugging nod as she fingered her shoulder strap. “ Yeah in a bit. That yoga class actually helped out with the pain a lot. I’m going after all my work is done.”

 

Spock sat down and popped the top to his pasta, pleased to smell the freshness of the dish. He gave the food a generous stir and took a bite, trying to distract himself from Nyota’s shoulder. 

 

“ It is good that you have found an effective, natural measure to relieve your pain. If it should persist, inform me. I have another suggestion should your ‘yoga’ classes fail you.”

 

“ Oh really? What exactly?” she asked turning in her chair and looking at him curiously. 

 

The sporkful of pasta into his mouth felt like a hard lump as he tried to swallow it. What indeed. He took another bite and chewed methodically, giving himself to think over the proposal he was about to make. 

 

Vulcan pressure point massage, harmless enough if done with an experienced practitioner such as himself but given his feelings lately towards the Cadet he strongly reconsidered offering to do the service. 

 

As he swallowed, Spock amended his answer as he stirred his pasta once more. The offer would be inappropriate if left as it was. Yes, he was right to change it. 

 

“ Well, on Vulcan there are healers that are trained in the art of psi-point massage. The effects are immediate but require frequent visits back to the masseuse to maintain the results and fully rectify the issue.”

 

The Cadet clapped her hands together in excitement and turned to face him fully. “ That sounds wonderful! Even with the yoga I’d like to give it a try! Do you have any contact info for a healer that doesn’t mind seeing a human patient?” 

 

Spock blinked sharply, the Vulcan equivalent to a scowl and tilted his head. “ I’m sure most healers would be amenable to having you as a client, Nyota, human or not. Your company is...acceptable.”

 

Nyota’s brows furrowed upwards as if sad but her mouth was painted with a small smile. Curious, her expression, was she happy or sad he thought but his answer came shortly after.

 

“ Thank you, Commander. Just email me the details and my back will thank you too.”

 

He nodded and turned his attention back to eating. He was just finishing up with his fruit when Nyota stood and stretched with her backpack over her shoulder. Straightening, she smiled at him and gave him a casual salute. “ I’ll see you later Commander. Have a good evening.”

 

He nodded again, watching her leaving the office and leave only the scent of her perfume behind. His comm buzzed in his pocket, alerting him to the two unread messages in his dating inbox.

 

He huffed and tapped the icon, drawing up the first of the two messages left behind. 

 

_ Dear Spock, _

 

_ Fancy finding another telepath on here, eh? I don’t know how you ended up single with all your qualifications and looks but I guess it’s my lucky day! I would really love to meet you in a low stress situation, perhaps over coffee or tea and get to know more than what I can read on your profile. How does that sound? Message me back with a place and time and I look forward to meeting you, Spock of Vulcan. _

 

_ Sincerely, _

_ Mixail Noie _

 

Spock reread the note to make sure it sounded as benign as he thought it did and looked back at the picture of the Betazoid who had penned it. 

 

She was quite attractive, with thick, black hair and large black eyes hooded underneath long lashes. She wasn’t smiling but that never really mattered to a Vulcan anyways. The memory of Nyota smiling with such similar features unwillingly came to mind and he found himself comparing the two female’s faces. Though not nearly as thick or black, Nyota’s hair seemed far more inviting to his fingers and eyes and than were her eyes. Mixail’s eyes resembled that of a Vulcan’s, not at all like the warm, brown expressive gaze that his Cadet flaunted. 

 

Cadet,...Nyota’s a Cadet. He mentally shook himself from his train of thought and frowned at the fruit cup he was holding. 

 

How thoroughly inappropriate, he scowled at himself. More meditation would be required with such a slip in prudence...or perhaps Jovall had injured him in such a fashion that his mind would take such immoral liberties. 

 

He huffed and typed out a short reply to Ms. Noie apologizing for his late response and offering to meet with her at a tea shop near the academy. He was just about to close his comm when he remembered Nyota’s request for a healer. There was no way now that he would suggest that he could and would do it, so he quickly copied and pasted his ko-mekh-il’s acquaintance information and left it at that.

  
He returned to his work and found himself tamping down his disappointment at not being able to make Nyota personally feel better. He would have really enjoyed making her smile. 


	6. Not who I thought you were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock goes out with a Betazoid and ( of course) the results are not favorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Spock, Spock, Spock...whatchu doing bruh?

Java the Hut was a local, somewhat shady, coffee house midway between his apartment complex and the Academy’s borders so, naturally, Spock chose it out of a matter of convenience. 

 

Giving into his Vulcan proclivities, he arrived five minutes early to secure a prime location; a small table coupled with chairs near a bright wide window. Spock set down his gym bag and briefcase and settled into the chair that faced the door.

 

He glanced outside waiting for Ms. Noie to appear, knitting his fingers together beneath his chin in a semi-meditative posture. A minute hadn’t even passed by before his mind began to organizing his very busy schedule. 

 

His first thoughts drifted towards laundry, followed by mental notes to rsvp to the various social events he’d been invited to with appropriate responses. These ‘parties’ were an unsaid part of his job description and duties but he found most of them to be somewhat entertaining given the complexity of the guest lists. He rarely found himself bored when there were other aliens about.

 

Spock reflexively checked his comm to see if there were any new messages in his inbox, its cheery digital chirp reminding him to place it on silent as his date was about to arrive. 

 

No new dinner events were in but his invite to the Golden Gate Gala was fast approaching and in need of an rsvp as well as a guest count. It promises to be an evening when the alpha quadrant’s social elite converges on San Francisco, with everyone jostling to come out on top in the social order, new and useful connections, and gunning to make themselves MVP in the game of intergalactic powerplay.

 

Spock blinked at the screen, trying to think what would be the best course of action for the RSVP. His father wouldn’t be in attendance so he had the freedom to plan his evening as he wished. If he was seen ‘going stag’, someone would, no doubt, try to arrange some sort of courtship in their favor and he would rather spend his evening grading freshman term papers if that were the case.

 

Perhaps Ms. Noie would be amiable to being his plus one, if all went well today? He struggled with the mental picture of her standing closely beside his arm and found Nyota strutting across his daydream in a most aesthetically pleasing black gown to replace the Betazoid. 

 

Spock hummed to himself and then cleared his throat of the growing lump there. It wouldn’t be appropriate to extend the invitation to his assistant, even if she would enjoy the evening as well as get some lingual exercise with all those in attendance. Somehow he knew she would be an exceptional plus one.

 

“ Mr. Spock, I presume?” a soft voice quietly inquired in front of him.

 

His eyes snapped up and locked at the woman before him. Mixail stood before him in a solid white A-line dress, a denim bag slung over her sloping shoulders and glittery green sandals adorning her petite feet. She lightly touched at her headband and smiled at him as she took a seat in the free chair across from him. “ I’ve never been to this coffee shop. What’s good here?”

 

Spock was silent for a beat before answering. “ The coffee of course. They have a wide range of specimens to choose from. Anything from Vulcan blue spice to Ferengi Fern blend, you have a sizable selection to choose from.”

 

Mixail nodded and looked over to the ancient chalk board hanging above the beverage machines. “ Quite. Hmm, what does Vulcan blue spice coffee taste like?”

 

Spock’s memory automatically flashed the recollection of the heady taste in his mouth and he found himself salivating. “ I find the taste agreeable. It is most flavorful in comparison to other Vulcan beverages, though taste is a subjective matter.”

 

Mixail licked quickly at her lips as if she were tasting it already. “ Hmm, not bad. I think I will order one. What will you have?”

 

“ Xindi Kelp tea.”

 

At this Mixail wrinkled her nose and made a disgusted face, her mouth moving as if she had tasted something awful. “ My, my. You have a strong stomach. I’ll order for us.”

 

Spock tilted his head and thanked her. He was confused by their conversation and her very expressive reactions. He watched her as she ordered from the counter and waited for their drinks. She shot him a small smile and went back to watching the barista as their drinks were being made.

 

When she returned she set his tea before him and took a small sip of her own. “ Hmm, this is sweeter. Maybe they added sugar.”

 

Spock felt his head lean further to the left. “ Excuse me Mixail, you’ve had Vulcan blue spice coffee before?”

 

Mixail looked up from her cup and laughed, giving her head a shake. “ Oh no, this is my first time.”

 

“ Then how do you know it is sweeter? You based your first taste on what, exactly?” 

 

She took another sip and licked her lips again. “ Based on your recollection of it.”

 

Spock felt himself flush and withdrew his hands from the table. “ You entered my thoughts?” 

 

It wasn’t a question so much as a statement. He flushed again at her probable intrusion, an unfamiliar feeling of anger welling up inside him.

 

Mixail shrugged and looked a bit cowed. “ Not so much entered as I picked up what you were projecting out. You had good memories of your planet’s coffee. It reminded me of terran berry trifle. I’m sorry if I imposed, especially after you recalled the taste of the kelp tea.” she ended the last statement with a giggle that quickly died out at his stern facial expression. 

 

“ Sorry. I joke when I’m nervous but seriously I did not mean to intrude. It’s just a part of who I am...”

 

“ No offense is taken.” he replied gently though he was in truth embarrassed. 

 

Vulcans took their thoughts and memories quite seriously and to look in on someone’s mind, even by accident was comparatively like seeing someone bare of their clothing. In essence, the Betazoid had seen Spock naked and he couldn’t quite shake off the feeling of being exposed and a bit violated. 

 

“ So you’re a professor? I’m a grade school teacher.” she said with a dab of excitement. Maybe she realized her faux pas and was working hard to put him at ease; she was a telepath too after all. 

 

Well, obviously…

 

He nodded and they had a budding conversation from there, Mixail charming him all the while. Though Spock worked diligently to guard his thoughts but found himself relaxed 15 minutes into the conversation.

 

While there was a definite rocky start, this date was largely shaping up to be a successful venture. Mixail presented the same interests and hobbies while steering clear of any perturbable subjects like religion and politics.

 

“ Anything exciting coming up?” Mixail asked cheerfully, palming her coffee cup as she gazed at him.

 

Spock thought of the Gala instantly but refrained from mentioning it specifically as he had yet to decide what he wanted to do and with whom to do it with. “ Yes I have a number of events this month.”

 

“ Oh?” she asked curiously. “ Like what?”

 

Spock glanced up at her and studied her for a moment. Was she probing his mind once more or was she merely trying to make conversation? He decided to be diplomatic and assume the latter. “ There is the Golden Gate gala that is coming up next week.”

 

The Betazoid appeared both pleased and surprised. “ Oh wow, that’s sure to be fun. You going with anyone?”

 

Spock bristled at the question and took a slow sip of his tea instead of answering. Ms. Noie did not appear to be browsing his thoughts but he couldn’t help feeling that her line of questioning was guided with a particular goal in mind. 

 

“ I have not settled yet on whether I wish to go alone or be accompanied.” he replied evenly. It was true he thought to himself just in case she happened to be ‘listening’ in.

 

Mixail nodded, her thick, black hair bobbing with her movement and she let the subject drop and picked up another one offering Spock a refill on his drink as she did so.

 

Spock took more time to relax this time around but soon found himself again in comfortable conversation. In fact, they had gotten on so well that when he internally checked the time it didn’t readily come to mind until he concentrated on it. Strange, that had never happened before, but then again he had never been so preoccupied with such a woman.

 

14 minutes until 7p.m., quite late indeed if he wanted to be free from grading papers with enough time to meditate and get to bed early to recover from his wounds.

 

“ I have found our time amendable Ms. Noie. If you would be so kind as to excuse me, I must be going.”

 

Mixail pouted, fluttering her eyelashes at him to which he felt a queer wisp of virile pride well up in response. 

 

“ Oh but we were having so much fun! Please stay a little longer…” 

 

She reached out and brushed her fingers against the back of his hand which nearly sent him toppling backwards as her consciousness hit him.

 

Spock flinched and held the hand against his chest as if he’d been burned. “ I am sorry, I am unwell. Excuse me.”

 

He thumbed his payment and rose in one fluid movement. Spock heard Mixail start to object but did not stop to listen to any query she was about to pose.

 

He didn’t stop until he was safely behind his apartment door. Only then did he exhale and collapse against the metal door. He dropped his bags and cradled his hand to his chest trying to shake the feeling of her touch which was still lingering on his skin like a sting.

 

When Mixail reached out physically her mental touch followed as well. Unprepared for either, Spock found himself rattled by the onslaught of emotions, feelings that he so thoroughly kept tamped down in day-to-day life that her fingers felt like a shot of adrenaline.

 

He sat against the door slowly regaining his composure through deep, even breathing gradually ridding himself of the Betazoid’s emotional presence. 37.4 minutes into the exercise Spock felt that he was rid of her mental grope when he visibly startled at the sound of his Comm. 

 

Spock’s brow hardened as a phantom growl, silently gathered in his throat. 

 

If Mixail was calling then she was surely doing so to apologize. He fished the small palm-sized device out of his pant pocket and answered as sternly as he could muster. Vulcans were known to others as being aloof if not outright arrogant, something that he didn’t mind getting behind in his current situation. “ Lt. Commander Spock speaking.”

 

“ Good Evening, Sir...is this a bad time? I thought I’d catch you before you ate dinner…?”

 

“ Nyota.” he said softly, so pleased that it should be her calling that he did not even realize he had said her first name.

 

“...Sir?” 

 

Spock flushed furiously and clicked the phone shut with his eyes open much wider than usual. 

 

What was that?! What had he done? He had completely taken liberties where none had been given. Her first name,? His eyes darted from his phone to the walls surrounding him as he thought about his flub when the phone trilled again.

 

He closed his eyes and answered formally once more. “ Lt. Commander Spock speaking.”

 

“ Yes, Spock? Hey you left before I could say goodbye.” 

 

Spock swallowed loudly as he processed Mixail’s syrupy voice chiming over the phone. The tone of voice almost had a saccharin feel to it, sweet with no true meaning behind the high-pitched notes of disappointment. 

 

“ Ah yes. I…”

 

A metallic trill interrupted his assuredly lukewarm explanation to his departure, with a flash of Nyota’s name on the call waiting tab. 

 

“ Spock? Are you there? What were you saying?” Mixail asked, not hiding at all her curiosity as he silently eyed the name on his phone like a prayer being answered. 

 

“ I’m sorry, excuse me again, I have a call from my TA coming in and I should receive it in case something is amiss or needs my attention. I shall send you a communique.”

 

“ Wait, Spock! I…” 

 

But he was already swapping calls and relaxing his shoulders as the tension of the soon-to-be awkward conversation with Mixail was put off once more. “

 

“ Lt. Commander Spock speaking.”

 

“ Professor, I’m sorry I must have lost you there for a minute.” 

 

“ Ah, it appears I was here the whole time.”

 

“ Sir, are you joking...with me?” Nyota seemed more pleased with the concept than the actual humor of his reply. Pity. 

 

“ And if I were Cadet, what of it?”

 

She laughed, genuinely so as he could hear how the air was expelled from her mouth in her little puffy chuckles from the top of her roof of her mouth as her throat expanded and contracted. “ Well I guess we’ve reached a new level of camaraderie sir, along with first names basis if our previous comm call could be factored in…”

 

His lips parted and he blinked with a flutter of his eyelids. Both sets of them.

 

“ I suppose you could in fact do so...Nyota.”

 

He found his body tense once more as his last sentence hung in the air space between them waiting to be picked up and sent back in the form of her reply.

 

“ Ok Spock, I will.”

 

He silently sighed and once more relaxed. “ What may I ask is your call concerning?”

 

With his prompting Uhura launched into a series of needed improvements to the current OS for the homework PADDs. A number of his students had gone through her to speak with him about their PADDs crashing; not being able to handle the size and complexity of his matter/energy graphs and charts. They also mentioned want of a break but that concerned him the least bit. Humans, while intellectually dextrous and curious, had a tendency to be lazy. The species as a whole leaned more towards ‘ working smarter not harder ‘ but his Vulcan sensibilities embraced both.

 

He proposed offering extra credit to the first student who could provide the class with a new OS that could successfully download, process and operate his homework packet. He tried to add to the appeal of it by granting ‘ bragging rights’ for the remainder of the semester. 

 

Not to mention saving him the time of having to do it when he could be using his time and talents to better use. He was human, too, after all. 

 

The conversation soon got off-topic and meandered back and forth between personal inquiries of family health and wellbeing to plans for the upcoming weekend and who had the best pho in town. 

 

“ I assure you, Nyota, Thuan Ta’s has the best pho in San Francisco.”

 

Nyota huffed in disbelief and gave a smack of her teeth. “ Uh huh, Spock. The best pho definitely comes from Nyoc’s kitchen. You’ve been missing out if you haven’t eaten there yet!”

 

“ Though taste is a subjective measure do take into account that Vulcans cannot lie.”

 

At that Nyota burst into laughter and he waited until she stopped to continue. “ I was no longer joking.”

 

When she apologized and he remained quiet on the other line, she giggled more. “ Now you’re joking! Spock I never knew you to be such a wisecrack!” she teased, her voice holding the actual sweetness Mixail sought to imitate in her comm conversation earlier. His ears savored the sound and his memory, as with every experience of her logged it away for recall. 

 

“ It seems that you bring that side out of me.” 

 

She chuckled again and sighed happily. “ It is a good side, sir. See you tomorrow, Spock.”

 

“ You, as well, Nyota. Good evening and live long and prosper.”

 

“ Peace and long life, Spock.” she said with a smile in her voice.

  
The call disconnected and he pocketed his comm as he stood up and headed for the kitchen. As he went about preparing dinner he replayed their conversation once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go.


	7. Romance is to logic, what common sense is to the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock gets caught reading for pleasure at work and Nyota gives him a language lesson along with more advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I gave the setting of everything here but this is all happening before the destruction of Vulcan so Spock still maintains his rank of Lt. Commander as Pike served with Number One ( I forget her name but she was in the comics. Super boss lady who was some sort of humanoid alien).

_ Beatrice lowered her gaze suddenly shy in his presence but Lucas gently lifted her chin and stared back at her.  _

 

_ “ I don’t think I can be the woman you want me to be.” she said quietly, fighting for breath as the bodice she wore stole it away along with the man in front of her. _

 

_ His free hand came to rest at her waist and he pulled her towards him and Beatrice sighed as the wind swept his long golden hair away from his face revealing the chiseled face she knew so well after weeks of study. _

 

_ “ Darling, you are more than the woman I want, you’re the one I need. You’ll make an honest man out of me yet.” he smiled down at her admiring the flush to her pale, oval face. “ I feel that my pirating days may be over as I have gained the best treasure of all...your heart.” _

 

_ She swooned and he caught her up as she fell heavily into his arms. “ My poor dove cannot breathe. Let me free you from your cage, little bird.” _

 

_ With this he ripped her bodice and she cried out in fright. “ Oh Lucas, I never knew you to be so strong!” _

 

_ “ There are a lot of things you’ll soon learn about me my sweetling. Now kiss me.” he commanded, holding her prone against him. _

 

_ They slowly grew closer, the heat between them growing higher still as their lips… _

 

“ Spock what are you doing? I can go over the PADD entries later if you like?” 

 

Spock blinked and gave a quick shake of his head. PADD entries? Had Nyota been going over the student’s PADD OS entries while he had been reading? 

 

He concluded that may have actually been the case. A puzzled look crossed over Nyota’s face as she held the PADD readers in her arms while standing in front of his desk. It was true that he, oftentimes, would not look up to reply or listen to many of his subordinates while he was working, but he had been so engrossed in reading _ Anchored at Love’s Cove _ that he had hardly registered that she had entered the room.

 

“ No, I’m sorry. My apologies. I had my attention elsewhere and had not acknowledged you. Please place them on my desk and I’ll start to review them.”

 

She favored him with a smile as she arranged stack after stack of tablets onto his desk and returned to her work station to grade the remainder of his Science Track students’ homework for sensor array use and maintenance. 

 

Spock placed his e-reader off to the side towards the furthest pile and started to examine his students’ extra credit assignment. 

 

Some operating systems were quite impressive, like the one submitted by Cadet Chekov. He used the PADD’s front facing camera and flash to project a small holomap in front of the screen when the tablet was lain flat or the entry by Cadet Sulu had hyperlinks to all the pictures and vids of the models found in the glossary and appendix sections of related, recommended reading.

 

The Vulcan nodded to himself as he tapped from one link to the next, admiring the way the Californian had seamlessly knit together all of his courses together, raising his eyebrows as he found other technological tidbits that the cadet had coded inside.

 

“ Care for some help?” Uhura asked as she pulled up her chair. She settled down near the edge and picked one off the top as he gave a slight nod of permission for her to do so. They were nearly done when he heard her snort. He looked up to find Nyota looking near tears with a huge grin plastered on her face. 

 

“ Is anything amiss, Cadet?”

 

She snorted again and covered her mouth to stifle her laughter as it bubbled up from her mouth. She shook her head but she was still giggling beneath her hand.

 

Spock furrowed his brow and studied her. What had her in such a fit of hysteria? Had someone made an exceptional joke about Uranus again?

 

“ What is it that you find so humorous?” he asked, honestly baffled as she bit her bottom lip to seal her mouth shut. Her laughter continued even as she held it closed which made her cheeks flush bright red with effort.

 

“ Oh nothing...Lucas.” 

 

His eyes grew a little larger at the mention of the pirate’s name as Nyota bent over laughing, nearly toppling herself out of her chair. “ I can’t believe you would ever read a romance novel! Let alone something as cheesy as a bodice ripper! Oh my gosh, this is rich! I’m about to pee myself!”

 

Spock pursed his lips which was the closest he came to grousing but he could hardly blame her disbelief. If he were ever asked in the past about the possibility of him reading pulp fiction he’d probably reply the possibility of that happening did exist, though the reality of it coming to pass would be slim to none. 

 

Well, it appeared that this reality had it in store for him and he was ashamed of his now ravenous appetite for reading every romance book he could get his hands on. 

 

Shortly after his failed date with Ms. Noie, he went to the library after dinner to do more research on females and romance and  _ logically _ (at the time) he concluded that romance novels surely had  _ some _ basis for what a woman or any alien female would want. So he borrowed a couple for... _ scientific _ reasons, though he didn’t expect to read one. Or two. Or go back to the library to retrieve more.

 

As paltry as the writing style was and the general flatness of the characters was sometimes grating, he couldn’t believe how invested he became to the pairings presented in the books. 

 

It was with this library book bonanza that Spock had discovered something quite horrible about himself. He was a huge sap and unequivocally addicted to romance literature. He mentally shuddered at the admission. The thought of referring to any of the novelettes he had been reading as literature sent a shiver down his spine. If his parents could see him now.

 

He cleared his throat and gracefully lifted one brow up towards his hairline. “ My name is not Lucas, nor would I ever consider being a pirate.” he quipped inclining his head toward the book.

 

Nyota wiped her face and beamed at him, propping her elbows up on his desk and resting her head on the palms of her hands. “ That’s a shame, you’d make an interesting pirate, sir. I, for one, wouldn’t mind being a lady for a day. Strolling from stern to bow with my parasol, smelling the salty air, getting all dressed up with a petticoat and corset.”

 

Spock swallowed at the thought of Nyota dressed up like Beatrice Buttercup Beaufonte, decked out in lace and frills, giving a small, breathy eep as Lucas ‘Loveless’ Hollister tore her corset clean from her dress. He grabbed a glass of water sitting to his left and quickly drained the cup dry. “ I imagine that you would make an excellent lady or duchess. Your manners are always impeccable.”

 

She visibly preened at his words and handed him back his PADD. “ Here you go, you don’t want any of my classmates finding this handed back to them instead of their work, you’d never hear the end of it. Sorry to laugh at you, I was just so surprised because you’re so...so…”

 

“ Manly? A Vulcan? Stoic?”

 

She nodded and smiled. “ Yeah all of the above. You mind me asking, sir, why you’re reading it or how you came to be reading it in the first place?”

 

“ Not at all. Scientific research.”

 

Now it was she who looked baffled. “ Come again?”

 

“ I was studying mating habits and moved onto those of humans and found them to be more complex than originally perceived. Even simple things such as a glance, or the proximity within which one stands beside another, can be interpreted in so many different fashions romantically. I’ve also since a number of potential mates salvaged from nearly failed relationships. I gleaned a a number of different gestures I would not have anything thought of.”

 

“ Oh? So you’ve read more than one romance novel?”

 

“ Yes, with this book it will be 157.”

 

“ WOW!”

 

“ I read quickly.” he supplied, fighting down the swelling feeling of embarrassment. Good thing he left out the part about starting them all yesterday.

 

“ That’s real sweet. Most guys wouldn’t think of reading something like this to learn about what women like but I admire your style, sir. You know one thing all the heroines have in common.”

 

“ Other than being female?”

 

She huffed and shook her head. “ Haha, yes. Other than that, they’re all looking to feel special. These guys in these books typically sound amazing, strong, great body, good looks, smart, witty and resourceful. Though, the author usually throws in a big caveat or two to make him more down to earth--like a pompous attitude or dark past that he can’t seem to escape. He finds that he loves this lady but he has to convince her, make her trust him that she’s his one and only. That’s what they have in common. The fact that he could have anyone he wanted but she’s the only one that he’ll ever want.”

 

Spock tilted his head and studied Nyota once more. Her analysis was one he hadn’t really considered. When it came time to choose his mate, the fact that she would possibly want romance--a spirited passion between them and only them--wasn’t something that he had thought of.

 

Vulcans mated out of practicality and, if they were to become enamoured with one another in the coming decades, that was just an added bonus. Bondmates came to refer to one another as half of a collective whole. You were one when you were together in both mind and physical presence. The mates were unique as they were the one and only pair of themselves in the history of the universe. For shorter-lived species, or more emotional ones such as humans, this may be perceived as cold and, at best, aloof.

 

It was a shame that the bond link between T’Pring and himself had never risen to that height of intimacy but he now hoped to have that bond with someone else. 

 

Yes, he wanted the romantic love that he read about in the cheap and sometimes sordid novels that he got from the library. To feel special and to make His One feel special, as well, but he also needed his Vulcan half satisfied. 

 

“ Very astute observation, Cadet. I suppose I should have had my research include a primary source such as yourself.”

 

Nyota scrunched her face and leaned back. “ What do you mean?”

 

“ I mean someone whose gender is female and is in love.”

 

She made a choking noise and started a coughing fit. Spock retrieved his glass, filled it with the nearby pitcher and handed it to Nyota. She accepted happily and guzzled down the liquid with gusto. When she could speak again her voice was deep and hoarse. 

 

“ What do you mean ‘in love’?”

 

He brought his hands up to his mouth, lacing them and pointing his forefingers towards his nose. “ I assumed that you were able to derive your earlier assessment of romantic love based off of personal experience, such as a boyfriend or…” 

 

Spock paused and coughed, stumbling over the word lover as he could not bring himself to say it nor think it. Strange that he had never had such trouble before but something akin to jealousy or lament flashed through him at the thought of someone trying to...what did one of his novels say...oh yes ‘ get fresh with her’.

 

She stared down at the empty glass, smiling like she had a secret as she quickly shook her head. “ Oh no, I don’t have a boyfriend, nor am I dating anyone.”

 

Spock felt his eyebrows involuntarily lift as he heard her quiet proclamation. “ Is this your attempt at humor, Cadet?”

 

She laughed and shook her head again. “ No, I’m serious! I’m not that interested in the Cadets here and I don’t have time to meet with that many people outside of Starfleet so…” 

 

Nyota held up her hands with a shrug and started to pick at her nail polish. It was a new shade that he hadn’t seen on her before, a matte purple that appeared fuzzy to the touch. It was a bit unsettling.

 

When she remained quiet Spock thought back to how the male protagonist would draw out the heroine with self deprecating humor. Nyota had caught onto his jokes in the past and he didn’t want her tense around him so why not try. 

 

“ Well at least it would not be for lack of suitors, unlike myself. If I were like a fish I believe I would be cast back into the sea.” he said matter of factly, drawing on his recent dating experiences. 

 

This got the laugh that he had been ‘fishing’ for and with that encouragement went into further casual conversation with her.

 

“ I read a number of very popular classic romance novels and series from the early 21st century.”

 

She stopped fidgeting and focused her attention back to his face. “ Like what?”

 

He leaned back in his chair and picked up another PADD for review, swiping his finger across the screen as he critiqued the workmanship. “ Well, there was the Sookie Stackhouse series, along with a Twilight series, Outlander, the Notebook though that novel was 6 years outside of the technical definition of the century, Mine ‘til Midnight, Beautiful Disaster, etc.” 

 

Nyota nodded when he made a face and added one more. “ Oh yes there was also the Fifty Shades of Gray series, which I found more disturbing than fascinating. It confused me on a number of issues. For example when Christian Grey p…”

 

“ Not thank you sir, maybe you should let Captain Pike field these questions for you when it comes to that book.” she held up her hands in defense as if she could push his unspoken questions back.

 

“ Perhaps you are right. My apologies if I have caused any offense.” he responded mildly, relieved to hear her reply, “ Not at all.” and resumed reviewing the stack of PADDs, as well. 

 

They sorted them by possible winners and definite ‘no’s’, talking in between about the rabid obsession with dark creatures in romance novels such as werewolves, vampires and elves. Nyota giggled over his comment about humans liking vampires but having a particular ire towards mosquitos though the two creatures served almost the same purpose. 

 

This latter comment lead into a discussion over whether werewolves were seen as pet and mate combo or whether zombies could ever feel anything beyond their hunger. Before he knew it, they had narrowed the PADDs down to three contenders. The winner of extra credit would be determined by the vote of each class. He or she would be unwittingly charged with updating all of their classmates’ OS versions for bugs and glitches thereafter, but that was neither here nor there.

 

“ Thank you Cadet for all your work today as well as the conversation. It was enjoyable.”

 

Nyota nodded as she stood up and went back to her desk to gather her things. “ Thank you, Lt. Commander. It’s always a pleasure.”

 

Spock stood as she left, feeling awkward at having her leave and wanting to talk more but, about what, he couldn’t really decide. She glanced over at his face and tapped her gym bag. “ Yoga again. I think it’s helping a lot with my back but I need to get my focus and breathing down.”

 

Spock cleared his throat and shuffled the PADDs around on his desk as he worked up the nerve to ask her what he was about to say next. “ I could join you and help you with the exercise? Perhaps we could modify your yoga practice to incorporate some Vulcan discipline?” 

 

She was silent as she thought and Spock released the breath he was holding when she happily replied that she would love to.

 

“ Just getting more bang for my buck doing it your way!” she beamed, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “ Let’s think about sometime next week.”

 

Spock’s mind opened before him like a book listing all his events, some notated in red for attention or in bold, Vulcan script for meetings and appointments. His Tuesday was fairly free and it wouldn’t get in the way of him trying to find a date for the Golden Gate Gala that Friday.

 

“ If you are free, this Tuesday after will be acceptable.” he said, pleased to see her nod and log the date and time into her calendar.

 

“ Thank you, Commander. I know it will be great! I always have a good time with you.”

 

The Vulcan professor pursed his lips fractionally and gave a slight nod in response. He couldn’t ignore how closely their own regard of one another followed the plot line of some of the novels he had read. Where a boss or subordinate had a profound interest in their counterpart and only found out after a series of awkward encounters that the affection they felt was mutual--even if one or neither of them thought their feelings were appropriate. His growing...admiration for his Cadet...umm  _ the _ Cadet was starting to wear on him. 

 

Thoughts of the gala and the Cadet in a particularly fetching dress paraded through his mind once more and he found himself reaching for his comm before he fully thought out the experiment he was about to conduct.

 

Before he could start, two notifications caught his attention. Another suggestive motion with a short message attached. He would have been flattered if he were fully human, and ready to call the whole thing a wash if he were fully Vulcan but, being half of these wholes, he did what came naturally to both and sated his curiosity by tapping the icon.

 

This female was the most striking by far of all the aliens that had reached out to him, thus far as she was covered in a thick coat of fur and her profile picture featured her tail alongside her face.

 

“ A Caitian.” Spock spoke aloud in wonder.

 

“ A what, sir?”

 

Spock froze in near wide-eyed panic as Nyota leaned over and looked at the dating app opened on his comm screen. She blinked in surprise; whether at the site or the alien in question he could not be certain.

 

“ OH! A Caitian. Excuse me for prying, but you’re dating sir? If I’m being too forward, my apologies.”

 

“ No apologies are necessary.” he answered. Just a metaphorical rock to hide under, he thought. “ After a series of events the bondmate I had from age seven and I severed our bond and chose to acquire a mate of our own volition.”

 

Nyota nodded. Her eyes were still glued to the screen, no doubt judging the steel gray feline on his screen page. “ She’s pretty. Especially those blue eyes with that color coat. You should tell her in Caitian when you meet her.”

 

“ I am unfamiliar with the language.” he admitted. Though Caitians could be found settled on the planet’s surface the population was not so large that you would regularly encounter them.

 

“ Oh well you speak it as well as perform it. A lot of the communication is made through body motions. I’m not fluent yet because I have to learn an alternate version, since I lack a tail, but here’s ‘ Nice to meet you. You are pretty.’”

 

The Cadet bent at the waist before him, her heart-shaped face only a foot away from his as she did a slow, measured blink with a surprisingly realistic purr emanating from her throat, followed by a back arch and twist of her rear.

 

By Surak.

 

Spock swallowed hard, dropped his eyes away and tapped out a quick response trying and failing to dispel what he just saw his TA do because he may find himself recalling the ‘phrase’ at inappropriate times. Like all the time. “ Is the * _ ahem* _ movement of the posterior necessary for communication?” 

 

“ Well yeah otherwise the meaning changes. It’s really supposed to be a tail curl but, as I’m lacking in that department, winding your hips in air is what bobtailed and manx Caitians do.”

 

“ I see. Well, I doubt that I will be able to perform such a phrase.”

 

“ Is it the purr? I know it’s hard but if you practice rolling your r’s with a closed mouth you could probably do it well enough?”

 

“ Purring is not an issue, Caitians and Vulcans have that in common.”

 

Nyota nearly bounced at that statement. Nyota stared at him with wide-eyed wonder and clapped her hands together. “ Oh my gosh, please let me hear!”

 

Spock tilted his head with a singularly-raised brow and decided that indulging her request would not offend him.  He inclined his head but lifted his chin with a dignified air. “ I am amendable but I shall not do so again.”

 

She nodded and crossed her fingers doing a Terran sign of promise. Or was that for oath breaking? 

 

He looked towards the door, assured that it was closed and no one would hear before he focused on her face and issued a deep, rumbling purr. 

 

It was easy to purr at her, he thought. She was so complimentary and accepting of his person. 

 

She studied him as he did so as if they’re were some trick involved and, when he stopped, he found her blushing and blinking rapidly. “ Wow...that was amazing. I don’t think you’ll have any trouble getting along with your date.”

 

Spock only nodded, seemingly disinterested so they could now drop the topic of romance and pick back up where they left off with being professional. 

 

He wasn’t really certain that they could.

 

When she didn’t say anything more Spock glanced over in Uhura’s direction to find her gathering her things. “ You are leaving.”

 

She looked startled but hastily nodded as she placed the last of her things in her backpack. “ Yes, I umm have to study.”

 

Spock paused and pressed the issue. “ I thought it was yoga that you were going to and do you not regularly study here?”

 

She did not meet his eyes and continued her hurried exit. “ Yes but I just remembered I have something right now…”

 

“ In addition to yoga and studying?”

 

Nyota winced and bit her lip. “ Yeah, how silly of me. But umm I’ll see you Monday and then Tuesday for yoga.”

 

He started to ask after this mystery appointment when she half-shouted, half-squeaked a formal goodbye.

 

In his solitude, Spock sighed and resumed his work wondering if he did something wrong with the purr.

  
Or even more worrying is if he’d done something right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish more stories featured Caitians. What do you think Spock's purr translated as?


	8. A cliche fight with cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock's date goes swimmingly in every way imaginable until of course the unimaginable happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh getting close to the end! I need to finish this damn ending.

At first glance, Ze’oor’ah Nyaa looked nothing like her picture but, as Spock came closer to the table, Spock saw why.The still-shot profile picture did her no justice. As she rose from the table to greet him, fluid as water, her exotic beauty and grace conjured up the image of the Egyptian goddess Bastet.

 

Her sleek fur had been well-groomed and shone like brushed silver in the muted light of the restaurant. Her silver coat sharply contrasted with her bright blue eyes, which seemed to have a light all their own. She was wrapped in a dark blue shift with similarly-colored lapis lazuli studs and hoops adorning her darker gray ears. Long strands of her slate gray hair were gathered and pinned at the crown of her head, drawing his eyes to the long length of her neck.

 

His gaze paused at her feet in surprise, noticing they were bare of footwear.  However, he quickly reasoned that, for someone who had retractable claws, wearing shoes might be seen as painful. It would certainly hamper to her natural mobility and, ultimately, prove to be a fruitless endeavour. 

 

She gave him an appraising look and appeared to have to same thoughts about him. She extended a dainty-pawed hand towards him with all the practice of a ballerina going into first position. With a single arm outstretched, she smiled at him softly. “ Spock, son of Vulcan, so very nice to meet your acquaintance.”

 

Spock gently took her hand into his own, keeping his mental shields up and his face neutral. He politely acknowledged her unsolicited offer for physical contact and bowed. 

 

“ The pleasure is mine, Ze’oor’ah. Please sit.” he asked, breaking their hand hold to pull out her chair. She nimbly sat down with a quick flick of her slightly feathered tail as he carefully pushed her chair back in.

 

She picked up her menu and shot him a bashful look. “ You’ll have to forgive me. I only remembered after offering my hand that Vulcans do not care for casual touch.”

 

Spock glanced over the menu, selected a meal and set the slim beige PADD off to the side. “ There was no offense taken, Ms. Nyaa. Do not trouble yourself over one faux pas. I find, the longer I spend on Earth, the more Terran my idioms and manners become.”

 

Ze’oor’ah blinked her eyes slowly with a nod. “ Yes, yes. It is all true I must say. I still cannot get over how many human males have tried to pet me on first dates such as this one!”

 

“ How forward.” Spock agreed, moving a bit as the waiter came and filled their glasses with water. “ At least I can say I have not encountered that issue as of yet with human females. Though there are interesting rumors circulating about Vulcan mating customs, mind control and other such nonsense.”

 

They keyed their order in, thanked their waiter for their beverages and made idle conversation until their food arrived. Time passed quickly as Ze’oor’ah’s social skills were superb, trilling every now and then as she became excited over certain topics and purring over others.

 

Spock enjoyed his time and meal with Ms. Nyaa very much. She was smart, witty and, even if he felt she did look a bit like a Terran housecat, she was very beautiful in an aesthetic sense. It made him wonder how it was that she was still unattached?

 

“ Ms. Nyaa what is it that you do for your job and what do your hobbies entail?”

 

She smiled broadly, her left ear swiveling as she pondered over his question. “ Well, let’s see. I’m currently in between two jobs right now. I direct three small art galleries and am doing event planning for the City Council, the latter of which I’m transitioning into. As for fun, I like to go hiking, go on wine tours and perform with my dance troupe. We do traditional Caitian dances for cultural festivals held all over the quadrant.”

 

“ Fascinating. You certainly keep yourself busy. I could see how it could be hard to find a mate, even more so to maintain a relationship.”

 

She nodded solemnly, her whiskers wilting downward as she frowned. He noticed then that she had brushed the tips of them with glitter. “ It has been very trying but I’m looking for that special someone, a mate I wouldn’t mind wanting to pet me!” she laughed with a trill at her lewd joke. “ Excuse my humor, I just find it so easy to talk to you, Spock. Please, enough about me. Tell me more about yourself.”

 

“ What exactly would you like to know?” he asked, taking a sip of water and refolding his napkin on his lap.

 

She tapped a dainty digit against her chin, her claws sheathed but out enough that he could see that she had polished them blue to go with her outfit. Perhaps it was her favorite color?

 

“ Well, let’s see. First tell me…”

 

When she didn’t continue, Spock’s attention went from her nails to her face which was frozen in a manner he could not readily pin down. She looked both furious and frightened, as if at any moment she would either take off for the exit or claw off someone’s face. 

 

“ Tell you what?” he offered and her pupils narrowed to slits as a low growl rumbled from back behind him near the front door. 

 

Spock turned to see a huge, striped male Caitian stomping towards them his eyes filled with bloodlust and locked firmly on his person.

 

Spock sighed as he felt what was surely about to be another fight coming on. He didn’t think dating would be this difficult. Or nearly this violent.

 

“ Ze’oor’ah! You Grehat! How dare you try and take another male behind my back!” he roared, quickly closing the space between his hulking body and the couple’s table. 

 

Spock wished to rise up out of his chair and face this added dimension to their date but didn’t want to appear threatening and escalate the already dire situation. He settled for twisting his body to sit sideways in his chair as he glanced from one Caitian to the other, while listening to their conversation. If need be, he intended to exit quickly. To any casual observer he appeared aloof and collected, though he was now far from either. 

 

“ Bov please, you are  _ embarrassing _ me!” she hissed at him with a worried expression her eyes darting in all directions. The restaurant hadn’t been quiet by any means but you could suddenly hear a pin drop after Bov’s entrance. 

 

“ Excuse me. Who is…?”

 

Ze’oor’ah sighed with a disgusted huff and dismissive wave of her paw as she crossed her arms over her chest. “ This lug? He’s my husband.”

 

Spock’s eyes widen so far that he actually felt his brows brush his bangs. “ I beg your pardon?”

 

Bov hissed at Spock and bucked towards him. “ Like either of you have any right to be offended! You’re out on a date with my wife!”

 

A few gasps, giggles and boos rose quietly up from the other dining patrons as the crowd gradually lost their appetite for food and grew hungry for the drama the trio was whipping up.

 

“ Sir, I can assure you that I had no reason to believe that your wife was married as I met her on a dating website. I meant and still mean no harm.” Spock said diplomatically.

 

Bov just snorted and jutted a stubby white finger at Spock’s head. “ Yeah, right. Just trolling for lonely housewives on the web, am I right? Sick bastard! Get up, Ze! We’re going home. NOW!”

 

“ Bov, stop it!” Ze’oor’ah shouted as she stood up swiftly from her chair with her claws digging into the table. The male’s lips curled back to reveal inch-long canines and snarled at them both. Spock ran his tongue across his own teeth and found them sorely lacking in comparison. Similarities they shared but this Caitians possessed a build and body that lended itself to fighting. That much was clear. Vulcans if provoked to the point of violence could, in most instances, hold their own but were not the clear cut winners when pitted against one of these gigantic felines.

 

The large tiger-striped male threw up his arms and groaned in frustration.“ Stop?! I’ve just started! I worked myself to the bone get us here on Terra. I made all the money we needed to put towards our Earth visas, the house, the flitter, your wardrobe and your galleries and I didn’t do that crap so you could throw your tail at someone else’s face!”

 

Ze’oor’ah yowled low as she narrowed her eyes at her raging husband. “ Bov…” But he neither stopped or clued into the venom lining her words.

 

Spock tensed his body, his weight balanced on the balls of his feet as he leaned forward and held his long back rigid. This argument was coming to a head, the results of which he wanted no part of.

 

Bov continued now on a roll, venting his ire full steam ahead. His tail swished wildly behind him like a bull whip as he impersonated his wife’s voice and mannerisms. “ You walk around like you’re SO important when all you do is doll yourself up and drink wine and boss all your employees around! But the dancing is probably the worst! You couldn’t dance yourself out of a paper bag! You URHA BURL!” he spat, swaying his hips from side to side in a way that made him look like he was midway through a heart attack. 

 

Before the last syllable was launched from his tongue, Ze’oor’ah sprang up from the floor and vaulted through the air like an arrow as Spock let gravity carry him down and forward as he dove for the table to his right. 

 

Bov staggered back and yowled in pain as his wife let loose a series of swipes to his face and shoulders that he was too slow to block. The two of them hit the floor and rolled, with the Tigris man trying to restrain his wife and the Blue Russian beauty hissing and spitting like she had been thrown out in the rain. 

 

“ You never supported ANY of my DREAMS!” she shrieked, her eyes glazed in fury and fur standing up on end.

 

“ There was NOTHING TO SUPPORT BUT YOUR DEBT!!! I TOLD YOU, YOU DANCE LIKE A TERRAN HIPPO!”

 

She screamed again so high that the pitch cracked nearby drinking glasses and shattered a pitcher held in a frightened waitress’s hand. People at neighboring table scrambled to get clear of the melee as the couple hashed things out on the floor in a raging ball of claws and fur. 

 

Spock was on his feet now hurriedly walking towards the door. As he pulled on his jacket, with a look of Vulcan vexation was clear in his eyes as his eyebrows nearly met in the center of his forehead. As he passed the hostess stand, she called out to him. “ Hey! You need to pay!”

 

Spock spared her a single glance as he shouted back over his shoulder. “ I believe the lady and her mate have every intention of paying for any and everything this evening.” 

  
At this point he couldn’t wait for the work week. He looked forward to yoga on Tuesday to clear his mind and the possible deletion of his dating account profile, as he was more than ready to put this whole dating scene behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably one of the more funny chapters to write. What did you think? Thanks again to A. Orionis.


	9. (Be)spoken for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A planned trip to the gym for yoga doesn't quite go as Spock would like it and a trip to the tailor ends in a surprising disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close! I'm so close to the end I can see it!!

Spock stood pensively in the corner of the Academy gymnasium the following Tuesday, rethinking his choice in attire as he waited for Nyota to arrive. The black racer back tank and loose knee sweat shorts weren’t gaudy or breaking any gym rules but he was unnerved by the amount of attention he was garnering, particularly from the female students. Three of them were openly leering and two others had tripped over themselves as they ran the track.

 

“ Commander!” Spock turned his head towards the door in the opposite corner and saw Cadet Uhura waving at him. 

 

Her long hair was swept up into a messy bun and her body was dressed a tight, colorful yoga wardrobe that he had never seen on her before. More of her body was covered than his own, none the less, Spock felt that more of her body was revealed. 

 

He quickly gained confirmation of that fact as a number of male Cadets made their presence known. From grunting more loudly at their weight benches while watching her or punching harder at the speed and sandbags, they eyed her legs and backside, and rerouted their running paths to cross needlessly in front of her and wave or give her a nod of acknowledgement. 

 

It wasn’t grossly inappropriate but he didn’t appreciate the look either way.

 

Spock’s face was deadpan as he ushered her hurriedly towards Studio 2 for their practice session, put off by the young upstarts as he met his TA midway across the main gym floor. 

 

“ It seems that you are quite popular at the gym?” he remarked, hoping he didn’t sound as miffed as he felt.

 

Uhura guffawed at his comment, seemingly amused by his conclusion. “ Well I could say the same about you, Sir! I’ve never seen so many girls doing toe touches and back bends in this area. Or running quite so slow around the track.”

 

When he gave a dismissive tilt of his head, she giggled again and opened the door to the yoga/dance studio and headed inside. He grabbed a mat while Nyota unfurled her own and the pair went towards the end of the large, mirrored room. Spock halted when he was three feet from the far wall and rolled out his mat. “ It would be best for our practice if we sit across from each other.”

 

Nyota nodded and placed her mat in front of his, giving Spock a chance to look at her without being noticed. Her bottoms were a pair of form-fitting pants that faded from dark lavender to pale pink. They scrunched up near her ankles with extra material to go over her heels. Her t-shirt was a sheer neon yellow that fell midway over her thighs and made the bright blue sports bralette beneath appear green. 

 

When she stood up to face him, Spock felt himself start to flush at her casual beauty. She had made no show of putting on her typical make up but she had never looked so entrancing as she did now. 

 

Nyota gave him a winsome smile and opened her arms. “ I’m all yours!”

 

“ So you are.” he said, catching himself as he went from her face to her midriff before snapping his eyes back up to meet hers. This was a horrible idea.

 

“ Please sit on the edge of your mat and follow me.”

 

They folded their long legs, Nyota in half lotus and Spock in full. “ Once you are comfortable, I will begin the instruction.”

 

She wiggled a bit, getting her seat firmly down and dropped her shoulders as she lifted her head. “ Ready.”

 

“ Even in the times before our enlightenment Vulcans used the strength of our breath,  _ Tu-lan _ , to relax our turbulent emotions and primal instincts; just as the yogis of your planet used Ujjayi breath. Deep breathing combined with exercise, in our case yoga, is used to relax the body, free the mind, soothe the  _ ka’tra _ and balance all three harmoniously together.”

 

Nyota shifted her weight again, suddenly looking uncomfortable. “ What if...you don’t have a ka’tra?”

 

Spock looked at her incredulously. “ I believe Cadet that you do; a lively one.”

 

She visibly flushed at his comment as she bit her lip to hide the smile that was still shining through. “ Thank you, sir.”

 

Spock shook his head slightly and rolled his shoulders. “ It is merely an observation.”

 

“ I didn’t think you were so, umm, spiritual.”

 

“ There are many things about me that you have yet to learn.”

 

Nyota gave him a look that he knew all too well to be one of his as she lifted a single eyebrow and tilted her head. “ Oh yeah? Like what?”

 

Spock’s eyebrows furrowed into a Vulcan scowl. How did the instruction get derailed so thoroughly? He had been just talking to her about breathing and relaxation and now she wanted to interview him? Hardly.

 

“ I’m sure in due time you will find out, Nyota, whatever you wish to know. Now, back to our lesson.”

 

“ Yes, of course.”

 

“ Vulcans of old would use informal links of the mind to practice  _ Suus Mahna _ in sync. However, even with your permission, I think I would find doing such an act would be too forward.” he confessed. 

 

_ Yes it would be a little too forward of me to meld with you and have it come out that I am developing an inappropriate bond to you that had nothing to do with my touch telepathy _ , he thought. That and looking at her ‘torso’ area earlier would be highly embarrassing for her to learn.

 

“ You will follow my movements and counter my breathing, exhaling as I inhale so we will, in essence, share the same breath of energy. As closely as you can manage, mirror my body and, if you find it too difficult to perform, I shall touch you on your hand to help guide you along. For some poses, it’s better to inhale during the movement so I shall perform them on the offbeat so you do not find it more arduous. Is this acceptable?”

 

“ Oh, yeah. I mean yes, Sir.”

 

“ Spock is fine when it is just the two of us, Nyota. If you recall. Now, inhale and follow me.”

 

Nyota watched him intently as she inhaled, staring at his mouth as he cast out his own breath towards her. She shivered a bit as the air reached her face, but made no expression to say that his breath was not otherwise fresh or disconcerting. After about five breaths, Nyota stopped watching his mouth for cues and looked into his eyes. The lines in her face softened as she relaxed into the gaze he was holding her in.

 

Dispelling her sixth breath, Spock collected the small breeze in through his nose and saw her pupils enlarge. The art of  _ Tu-lan _ was an old one and had primarily been done to help guide those in deep pain into a more relaxed state, like during childbirth or those having to deal with a grave wound for a long period of time. 

 

His father had practiced with him after he would come home from school as a young boy with his body bruised but his ka’tra and mind even more damaged than the former. 

 

He’d look at him with the same angular face as his own, sans Spock’s green pallor owed from his mother’s own milky sallowness, and felt his spirit resting in the cool well of Sarek’s logic and affection for him. He cared for him as any Vulcan father would, no more or no less, which was more than enough for part of him. The other side of Spock found this cool attention somewhat lacking and it grated on both of them. Nonetheless, they found solace there, in the deep, pulsing waves of air that they shared in the shade of Spock’s childhood home.

 

And now here on his other homeworld Spock was finding a different sort of peace with Nyota. It was a tranquillity that had eluded him in adolescence and that he longed for in his young Vulcan adulthood. 

 

As she moved her lungs in rhythm with his, short breaths that they were in comparison to his own, Spock felt the strain of his last date’s outcome wash from his body. Something similar must have been happening with his TA as he noted his slim partner’s rigid shoulders ease downward with gravity and her chin dropped in line with her sternum instead of jutting out towards him. 

 

“ Half forward fold” he called, still keeping pace with her breathing as they both rose from their mats and bent at the waist with flat backs face-to-face. Nyota’s knees were slightly bent with her hands on either side, but he knew from experience the longer they moved the more mobility she would gain as they warmed up. He praised her in her mind for knowing her limits and not trying to overextend herself. 

 

“ Mountain pose.”

 

They lifted their chests, eyes still locked and air still shared when they stood tall with their feet stationed hip-width apart. They continued slowly along as speed was not their goal but the sense of oneness and assuagement as they mirrored each other in passing breaths, folding and bending and stretching in unity.

 

After Warriors 1 and 2, along with Triangle and Pyramid poses, Spock felt more confident in her abilities and moved onto to some more challenging positions and was rewarded with her rising up to met them. 

 

In Warrior position 3, they waited until Nyota watched him circle his hips and chest out and rotate into Half Moon. She turned in sync but faltered as her weight became unsettled on her single grounded foot.

 

Before she was able to cry out Spock felt the disruption in their breath and shot out a hand to steady her. The distance was such that he caught her by the elbow and held her until her pose was firmly planted and her breathing was, once again, slow and deep.

 

She looked at where he held her and glanced back up at him. From where his fingers were wrapped around her arm he felt a tingle that pooled down into his palm where it was slowly snaked up his arm, infusing the limb with warmth.

 

Her eyes were wide and warm and he felt himself sinking into that warm feeling and the depths of her brown irises just as she shuddered and leaned forward, towards him, closer to his mouth.

 

Their free hands rose and extended, pushing through the air and pressing hard against the flesh of the other. Spock didn’t know who thought to do so, but they both did it in concert and tangled their fingers together, gasping as a sharp shock crackled and popped where their pointer and middle fingers crossed. Pleasure flushed between them and she really liked it...somehow he knew that she did...it wasn’t just his interpretation of her body language but flowed from a link that they had made...one he had tried so thoroughly to avoid...made when they... _ shok-tor _ !

 

They had kissed! Spock pulled at his hands but she was still holding firm and was dragged bodily into his half moon stance. They both shouted and fumbled to the floor, a tangle of arms and legs as Nyota groaned at his immense weight as he had knocked the wind out of her. Spock clambered off of her and scuttled away on his hands and heels until he bumped into the wall. “ I am...I...My apologies!” he said with a hint of the fear and shame he was feeling leaking into his voice. 

 

Nyota sat up and looked at him, rubbing her legs where they had impacted the bamboo floor and her chest where he hand landed. “ For what? What happened?”

 

He licked his lips and looked at the ground, surprised at how quickly his sense of serenity could leave him. “ We… I believe I performed  _ shok-tor _ on you. I repent the action.” he rushed earnestly.

 

Nyota looked at him curiously as she translated his word, mouthing it until her eyes and mouth went wide. “ You kissed me?! Like Vulcan kissed me?!”

 

Spock dropped his head and nodded, too ashamed to face her and admit his guilt. He didn’t even realize it was happening until the unmistakable buzz of affection vibrated between them.

 

When she was silent for a moment too long, he looked up to find her in a similar state of self reproof. “ I’m not entirely sure if the kiss was all you...I feel like I might have actually started it.”

 

He blinked at her and she continued opening a floodgate of words. “ You hand on my arm and it felt so warm and I wanted to get closer to the feeling and I didn’t know it but my other hand was up and our hands met and it felt...I don’t know. Right? to lock our fingers together but I didn’t know! I’m sorry, I didn’t know…I just was so at ease I didn’t even know what I was doing or even really what we were doing I just...I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

 

Spock sighed and rubbed at his offending hand. It seemed that  _ tu-lan _ had brought them closer together than he had imagined. To the point that wants and needs were shared and the original source could not be readily identified. “ I apologize Nyota. I knew this practice would be...intimate but never to this degree. Perhaps you could practice with another Vulcan or a friend that is familiar with  _ tu-lan _ . I think we are too close in our working relationship and any further exercise in  _ tu-lan _ between us would be...inappropriate as it might turn mutual respect into something more than what it is.”

 

She nodded, not meeting his eye and rubbed her hand as well. If it felt in anyway like his then she was actively ignoring the pleasure ringing through her fingers and the urge to press their fingers back again. “ You’re right, Commander. We’re too, too...we just couldn’t. Sorry sir.”

 

Spock felt a lancing ache go through his side as he heard her refer to him by his title and no longer by his name. “ Let’s end and get back to work.”

 

A quietness settled over them as they rolled up their mats and closed up the studio. As they walked back to his office, Nyota was the first to break the silence. “ You told me on Monday that your date didn’t go as planned?”

 

“ She was married.”

 

“ Oh my goodness! Wow, that sucks.”

 

“ In what way does it suck?” he puzzled. He didn’t remember there being any sucking of anything that night. Nyota’s laughter brought him out of his thoughts. 

 

Spock blinked at her thoughtful and gave a nod of his head. “ Ah I see. Something sucking is an idiom of some sort?”

 

Nyota smiled at him brightly and agreed. “ Yes, it means it was bad or terrible. Sorry, it’s old 21st century jargon. I’ve been studying that along with idioms and they’re starting to seep into my present day standard. There’s more to something ‘sucking’ but I won’t bore you with it.”

 

He gave another nod and continued briskly towards the science lab. “ I won’t be going on any further dates.”

 

“ What? Why not?”

 

“ I believe I am not complementary with anyone. Anyone I should be.” he said as his logic drove him to speak the truth. Nyota was very complementary but he would never be so forward as to lead her into something so questionable. He would be bad for her and her career. He wasn’t wholly human and he was her superior officer even if he wasn’t her teacher anymore. Why did it have to exist with her, a desire in waking life that would go unrealized because of their lead her into positions and stations. He wanted, but could not have; the temptation was there before him daily.

 

Nyota twitched her nose and worried her lip as she thought over what he said. “ I don’t think you should give up, Sir.”

 

“ You may be right in your hypothesis. I would, in fact,  _ eventually  _ come across someone that could tolerate me, I would rather not attempt surviving the experiment.” he confided, remembering Mrs. Nyaa’s claws and the Andorian’s right hook. “ Being alone may, in fact, be beneficial to my studies and my advancement in the STEM fields?”

 

“ Maybe.” Nyota agreed, fiddling with the corner of the foam mat she carried. “ I just think she should know your worth and get yourself another chance for happiness sir. You deserve it.”

 

He turned his face to watch her staring off towards the quad ahead of them. “ Cadet…”

 

“ Just try again, okay?” she said cutting him off and veering off to the left. “ I need to get some work done and I’d like to go shower, if you don’t mind, sir. I’ll make up the time.”

 

“ That would be sufficient. Dismissed.”

 

No sooner had he said the word than she practically ran off in the direction of the women’s dormitory, leaving Spock to make the trip to his office as he had with most trips in his life.

 

Alone. 

* * *

 

This was not a very good yogurt.

 

Spock held his spoon up from the paper cup, watching in disgust as the contents of the spoon’s bowl trickled down into the now sour, soupy puddle of unfrozen dairy. He had been so lost in thought that, by the time his mind had returned attention back to the desert, the tangy frozen treat was nearly lukewarm and runny. The gummi bears he had chosen to top the mound looked morbidly like shipwrecked sailors seeking refuge on a nearby piece of mango. They stained the white dairy colorful, splotchy patches of red, green and orange.

 

Spock mentally huffed at the treat and pushed the cup across the table; no longer interested in eating or giving imaginary life for his food another moment’s thought.

 

He stared down at the comm poking out of his pocket and sighed silently to himself.

 

Despite Nyota’s suggestion of being open to one more online date, he had already made up his mind to delete his account and put his search for a mate on hiatus. Possibly indefinitely. A sense of relief had washed over him the moment he tapped ‘yes’ to the permanently delete link because he knew what he was looking for or, rather, who he wanted wasn’t there. 

 

Spock rose from the table and tossed his dish, his quest for frozen dairy confections now thwarted by lack of appetite and his need to leave expeditiously to arrive to his appointment on time. He spared a longing glance at the trash bin as it swallowed the cup in one toss and headed out of the door. 

 

Spock hated wasting food, especially food he was fond of, but he couldn’t summon up the will to eat the ruined yogurt unless he was under direct order. Maybe if it had been ice cream his thinking would have been different, having a particular fondness for the fattier milk dessert. 

Humans were always surprised by his food choices and hobbies but he guessed that, for humans living a life suppressing one’s emotions equated to having no opinion about anything. 

 

This could be no further from the truth. His mother and father would willingly attest to the fact that Spock had plenty or, in his mother’s words, ‘ _ More than enough to fill the pages of War and Peace _ ’. He had replied at the time that the statement seemed to be emotionally based, to which she answered, with an exasperated sigh, that he should add that remark to the book as well.

 

No matter how many opinions he did possess -- like vanilla and chocolate both had their merits, but one led to intoxication for him so he couldn’t actually say with certainty that he just liked chocolate for the taste. Or his personal opinion that the color white made him look ill when worn against his green-tinged skin. Nor could he stop the exponential rate at which his opinions about Nyota were growing. 

 

Such thoughts as how he found her insecurity about her intellectual strength both charming and humbling because she was a force to be reckoned with when tested. Uhura’s confidence in her beauty was sexually arousing because of her overt smugness as she walked through the quad flipping her hair, eyes narrowed and hot, sashaying her hips as she passed her male classmates with an air of indifference. 

 

He also thought that it was comically illogical that she read her horoscope ( for Greek, Chinese, Bloodtype, Betazian, Deltan and even Klingon) everyday at lunch, hmm-ing and haa-ing over them before disregarding everything she had read, driving herself to make her own destiny, paper after paper and accolade after accolade, in spite of her supposed-astral fate. 

 

In his judgement, she did very little wrong and the wrong that she did, well, he found it easy to reasonably dismiss.

 

Spock had formed yet another opinion recently that Nyota not wear anything so bright and revealing as her yoga outfit two days ago during their joint practice. A great deal of her skin had been covered and yet her figure was on full display under the tight, slinky fabric. 

 

He knew for a fact how it made him feel, what her attire did to his gaze, arresting his eyes and stealing his breath every time she folded her lean body into a pose. He knew how other males felt about it. 

 

He cleared his throat with a bit more vigor than necessary and looked up to find himself in front of the haberdashery currently housing his suit for the Gala.

 

He gave himself a mental shake, displacing the image of Nyota in downward facing dog and stepped in, steeling himself for the no doubt hearty and churlish welcome the owners would greet him with.

 

The door chimed to announce his entrance and he found three pairs of eyes glued to his face as he entered the ancient, darkwood room. It was mostly lit by the tall, wide windows of the storefront which, even with the nearly floor to ceiling panes, was pretty dim as the light of the sun had already shifted. The smell of shoe polish, new leather and cotton hung heavy in the air and each step or shift in weight caused the old floor planks beneath them to groan in protest.

  
  


The Bolian Goloc was the first to speak, making a theatrical display of surprise and pleasure at Spock’s arrival in his store with a flurry of hand gestures and facial expressions. “ OH! OH OH! SPOOOOOCK! SO GOOD TO SEE YOU! COME, COME, COME, DARLING! YOU HAVE TO SIT! Because this suit, ho, ho, _this_ **suit** I have for you is going to knock you off your feet! HAHA, we don’t need you getting bruises on your lovely face when you bow down in the face of godliness! OH no, we don’t! OH don’t be shy! Why are you still standing there? COME ON! I don’t bite….often. HAHAHAHAHA!”

 

Spock was eagerly ushered over to the chair by the blue alien he was sure was a manic and sat down promptly where he was placed. Goloc snapped his fingers and sucked his teeth at his mousey assistant, Charles, and listed off a barrage of orders in rapid succession. “ And don’t, I mean DO NOT forget to bring out the button cases! I know Mr. Spock already chose  **_but_ ** customers do change their minds, don’t they Chu-pah?”

 

Chu-pah stood leaning against the countertop of the silk ties display case, grunting with a scoff at Goloc’s question. “ If you mean the customer makes it harder for me to do my job then, yeah, that seems to be my life in a nutshell.”

 

The Tellarite Chu-pah stared at the Vulcan with a level of disdain that Spock thought only an Andorian could muster, his beady eyes boring into him like a bug bite. Chu-pah, of course, only gave Spock such  special attention because he did, in fact, like him. As humans liked to say, he had a funny way of showing it.

 

“ A little late to be making a change like what buttons to have on your blazer the night before your engagement? Just like Vulcans, to get so obsessed with detail that they cannot see the solar system for the planets…”

 

Spock nearly rolled his eyes at him as he put on his best ‘ I’m the most superior being in this room but I don’t care’ face and sniffed at him. “ Well yes. I’d like to think of myself as thoughtful on the way I dress rather than appear to be haphazardly thrown together like...some people I know. Tell me, Chu-pah, how is it that one can work in a haberdashery and still appear to be wearing counterfeit hand-me-downs from a relative three sizes larger than you?”

 

Charles, who had just come back with the button cases, cumberbunds, sashes, and fabric bush stifled a laugh into the pile of said items, looking sheepish as the hog glared at him with a telling snort.

 

Goloc on the other hand laughed along with his assistant, giving Spock a playful swat to his arm. “ Uh Oh, watch out honey, kitten’s got claws here! HAHA, I knew there was a reason I liked you Spock and if not for your good looks and lovely physique I’d have to go with your ability to set Chu-pah at ease. Few folks around these parts…” he said whispering louder than he had been talking, pointing to Charles, the only human in the room. “...know how to deal with a Tellarite. I mean IF they end up staying past the first few exchanges they leave soon after! All of  _ them _ in a HUFF like we’re some  _ BARBARIANS _ or something, don’t they Chu-pah?!”

 

Chu-pah laughed with a smug look plastered on his round face, “ Yes, they always manage to leave just as we are starting to have fun...pity.”

 

Charles looked over to Spock with a slight shake of his head as if to say he had tried to explain their culture but it had never gotten through. Spock knew that the pair had hired Charles Manowitz as an apprentice and assistant tailor out of college as he had been the only human to stay through the interviewing process. The Bolian loved his boyish looks and timid charm while Chu-pah had grown fond of his art of  _ kvetching  _ though Spock had never witnessed the reedy man raise one single argument in his presence.  

 

“ You are just going to LUUUUURVE THIS SUIT, SPOCKY-BABY! Look Look, right here on the lapel, I have the name of your house lightly stitched in,  _ very subtle, _ very  **YOU** , right?! Black on black is sexy but coal gray on coal gray is simply not done enough in my humble opinion! Oh don’t keep me  _ err _ I mean US waiting, go, Go, GO!” he shooed him, shoving Spock inside the fitting room along with his modified suit and shirt.

 

As he dressed Goloc continued to keep him company as the master tailor sorted his wares. “ I have to say it’s been TOO long since I’ve had any REAL inspiration you know? Everyone also comes in with make it look like this or I want it to look like that and I’m like UGH BORING BORING DEAD FROM BOREDOM!!! And then YOU come in asking that I give birth to this MAGNIFICENT suit, a beautiful cultural mix such as yourself! A clean, crisp Western style suit constructed from the darkest black  _ Sha’mi _ wool I could find and soft V’tosh accents danced across my mind the moment you told me and viola, here we are! DO NOT keep me waiting and let me see!”

 

Spock parted the dressing room curtain, the ruby folds revealing the outfit in question. Loud hooting and cheers erupted from Goloc while Charles even chimed in with his approval. 

 

Spock turned to the mirror and gave a slight nod of acceptance. Inside, however, he had to tamp down his immense pleasure with the tailor’s work. 

 

English influence it was with a half-break in the trousers and constructed of the finest Vulcan materials available, the suit’s coat also lent itself toward the dress uniform of starfleet with places to put his checks, aiguillettes and insignia. He carefully shed the coat and donned the tuxedo jacket, admiring the way the cut made his shoulders look broad and straight and his already slim waist look trim without looking sickly.

 

When Goloc quieted down they all turned to the slumping figure of Chu-pah, who had remained silent as Spock inspected Goloc’s work.

 

“ Chu-chu bee, what do you think? Isn’t it just fab?” Goloc gestured with a clap of his hands in Spock’s direction.

 

The Tellarite grunted and shuffled over to the dressing room area, pulling at Spock’s arm to drag him out and away from the mirrors for a better look. The Vulcan’s weight versus the Tellarite’s strength would have had Spock standing in place but he obliged the old alien and moved further out into the main room. 

 

“ Arms out you lanky bookworm.” he grumbled, picking at the fabric and threading as he looked over the trousers’ break. 

 

“ We can’t all be portly, can we?” Spock shot back, even though Chu-pah was relatively thin by Tellarite standards.

 

The remark earned Spock a loud huff and a teasing jab of Chu-pah’s thumb, which could be equated to a chuckle as far as Chu-pah’s culture went. “ Ha, this from the coat hanger holding up this suit! What would you know, skin and bones? This is what females want, a nice warm body to snuggle into at night and a boar who knows how to handle his way around a plate of her cooking.”

 

“ Insulting each dish the whole time you cram the food into your mouth and asking begrudgingly for seconds?”

 

“ Exactly.” Chu-pah snorted in agreement.

 

Goloc scoffed and waved the ridiculous conversation away. “ When’s the last time YOU’VE  _ been _ in the company of a lady  _ since _ Petunia?”

 

Chu-pah sighed and chalked off the hemline for Spock’s pant legs, his hooved hands making quick work of marking alterations. “ AH now that was a woman! SUCH a nice, plump face and charming disposition!”

 

“ She cursed you out 10 seconds into meeting  _ YOU _ !!!” Goloc guffawed . 

 

“ It was like magic…” Chu-pah cooed, tilting his head with a far away look.

 

“ Oh my UGH, throw me on a shuttle and toss me out of the nearest porthole! TELL ME ABOUT THE SUIT!!!” Goloc shrieked.

 

The craggy tailor stood up from his pinning and waltzed around Spock, pinning him now with critical eyes. “ The center back vent could have been shorter; here you have it looking like tails. It’s an evening event he’s attending not a day in the garden! And look at those pleats! Pffh, at least all the women will follow him thinking that he has something worth looking after...and these buttons! Why copper buttons instead of the handsome brass that humans like?!”

 

“  _ BECAUSE _ it’s a flair piece! I have the IDIC emblem etched into each button face and the copper is a nod to his Vulcan blood.”

 

“ What, so you’re going to start giving the humans iron buttons?!”

 

“ I dunno, maybe...OH I might be SETTING A TREND!”

 

Chu-pah continued his nit-picking assessment while the three of them looked on. “ The lapels are bumpy...what’s this? Vulcan calligraphy? No one will see it with the dark thread on dark fabric. Hmph and this tux shirt with the dainty, little black pearl buttons and dark gold cummberbund! He’s going to look like the belle of the ball with this and the gold looks brown! Could have gone with a vest instead...but I guess that would take away from his boring black tie!”

 

Goloc leaned back with his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes at his business partner. “ Are you quite done?”

 

“ I can’t talk about your failures forever, though you give me the material to do so!” Chu-pah snapped.

 

Goloc sighed in relief with a hand on his chest, a smile wide on his cerulean face. “ Phew, I was worried that you’d HATE it! Thank goodness! OK, Spock we’ll have it ready for pickup tomorrow at noon! You can go back and change,  _ V’ tosh _ !”

 

Spock blinked at the blue alien, followed by the brown one at his right, and receded back into the dressing room, both amused and exhausted by the experience. Shopping at Gol-pah’s Suits and Ties was always trying, but never in a way that kept him from coming back.

 

When he came back out to settle up the bill with Mr. Manowitz, the apprentice was just finishing up restocking the cufflinks, tucking the empty boxes underneath the sliding cabinet until they were needed. He spared Spock a pained smile which the Vulcan knew meant the young man had been especially entertained by his employers’ antics. 

 

“ Will that be all for you Mr. Spock? Would you care for a silk pocket square? Or how about some fire opal cufflinks fresh in from Andoria? Very rare to find sets that are all cut from the same stone, you see?”

 

Spock peered down his nose at the glittering links, the ruddy brown gems color changing at their cores before his eyes as if they had a life of their own flashing red, blue and green. He thought of Nyota’s round, brown ears studded with the jewels, lighting the hollow of her concha similar to that of the aurora borealis illuminating the night sky. Yes, she would look like his own personal natural wonder trailing beside him at the gala. With that imagined black dress and these round cut gems, Spock would be able to indulge in his favorite pastime of star gazing even while indoors...if only...

 

“ Nothing more for today other than the tuxedo and all its accompaniments.” 

 

“ Ah yes, very good Mr. Spock. Very good.” he agreed as his fingers danced across the registerPADD missing the flash of discontentment that passed over Spock’s face. 

 

Not one to wallow in misery Spock studied the man before him to forget the woman in hindsight. What nimble fingers Spock mused watching Charles’ hand tip, tap and drag items and their corresponding prices. Must be necessary or at least speeds the way onto becoming a master tailor he concluded.

 

Goloc bopped by with a pile of cummberbunds stacked across his forearms and Spock’s garment in the other as he looked from Manowitz to Spock and back again while clearing his throat. 

 

When Manowitz didn’t look up from his PADD the Bolian did so again, loudly, startling both Manowitz and Chu-pah who had just ambled out from the back. “ It’s there a ‘missive’ here for Mr.Spock, isn’t there Charles?”

 

Charles squinted in thought, his eyes darting about until they snapped wide open. “ Huh...OH! Oh oh! OH yes he does! You do! Oh my so sorry, Mr.Spock, I uh, umm here...here we go…uhh.”

 

He dropped down, searching the cabinet below for said missive while Spock was left baffled as to who would have left him a message at his tailor’s business place. To say it was odd was an understatement.

 

Spock heard Charles shuffle around the cufflink boxes he had just stacked pushing them about like a kid would knock balls around in a ballpit. “ Ah Ha! Here we go! And here you are!”

 

Spock took the small notePADD in hand as Charles offered it and began to read the missive with intense curiosity. 

 

_ I got to know you but not enough to quench my thirst. Please allow me to make up for our first date and dazzle you with the second. I’ve paid for your suit in full and will cover cost to any extra you may want whether they are cufflinks or shoes. You want them and they’re yours. You’ll meet me at the gala and this time I’ll make sure everything goes right.  _

 

 

  * __From your past date__



 

 

Spock narrowed his eyes and groaned at the signature. A past date? Which one? They had all failed and truth be told as always with a Vulcan, he hadn’t wanted to give any of them a second chance. Some with very good reason like the Caitian Mrs. Nyaa and then there was Qorra who was just a...what was the old time phrase that Nyota used. Oh yes, a hot mess. If Qorra could even muster up the gall to show her face to Spock again he would have to admit admiration simply for her immunity to embarrassment. 

 

And then there was Mixail Noie, the living doll-looking betazoid whose date was not all that terribly bad until she touched him. He felt his heart race in his side as the memory of her clawing grip on his mind and the feeling of serenity that she had tried to force on him as she picked at the idea of going to the Gala with him. She had liked him, quite a bit he knew from the slight meld they had made that she was more interested in liking the idea of him. A telepath with good looks and a sharp intellect that she could construct the perfect life with, a shell to fill with all her wants and whims.

 

No, he didn’t want anything to do with these past women but he wasn’t going to let them intimidate him into not going just to avoid them.

 

He looked sharply at Manowitz, his eyes probing for answers that his mouth was soon to ask. “ This female, how did she look?”

 

Both Charles and Goloc shook their heads in refusal to answer while Chu-pah snorted, cutting a thread with his pointed incisors. “ She wishes to remain anonymous, though she was not bad looking for her species. Even picked up a few things from here herself. I was half-wondering if  _ she _ was about to show up to this gala with a suit! Meh, could be worse, she could be wearing a different tailor’s suit. This way if she does she’ll only get mad at you for looking better than she does!”

 

The three tailors chuckled but quickly stopped as they took in Spock’s deadpan face. 

 

He was stumped. He had no idea right off who would have the means for buying his garment as he knew nothing of his dates’ incomes ( though Mrs. Nyaa’s husband made it quite clear as to who was the breadwinner of the two). 

 

“ Mr. Spock is everything in order?” Charles asked kindly, pulling him out of his thoughts and back to the store. “ We didn’t think it was out of line so we apologize if we took liberties with…”

 

“ We’ll do no such thing, Charles! Pah! Are you trying to say for me that I’m sorry for getting this man a free suit from a beautiful female then you’re more crazy than most humans I know!” Chu-pah groused.

 

Charles scoffed and rolled his eyes. “ So I’m crazier than myself because I know that I’m the only human able to tolerate your vexing, you _ nudnik _ ! Like you’re a  _ maven _ of these things?!  _ Luzzem _ !” 

 

Chu-pah didn’t appear visibly cowed but he made a good deal of noise as he resumed stocking the store, glancing over at their apprentice with a grimace while slamming the dresser drawers shut. “ Of  course Charles, I’m not a...uh what do you call it...umm a schmeggege?”

 

Charles huffed with a smile. “ Yeah, close enough Chu-pah and granted. I just don’t want you bad mouthing any of the customers.”

 

Chu-pah grunted in agreement and went back to stocking, this time a little bit quieter. 

 

Charles extended the registerPADD for Spock’s review and thumbprint before they completed the order. 

 

Spock nervously thought about the extended offer of buying extra accessories but he wasn’t comfortable knowing at whose expense. He looked at the hats, so unVulcan in their shape and practicality that he thought better of buying a top hat or a bowler for the evening. 

 

Spock glanced over to the side noting the small, neglected women’s section and was hit with an interesting proposal. 

 

“ The female that made the purchase of my clothing, you saw her in person did you not?”

 

All three nodded but said nothing further so Spock went on. “ Could you inform me as to what I could purchase here as a gift of gratitude for the lady in question’s thoughtfulness? On my credit of course.”

 

The Bolian nodded and led him over to the small rack and meager shelving housing the female odds and ends. “ Sure we can, though you gotta let ME know how much you want to put forward here. Are we talking BIG creds or thanks but no thanks?”

 

“ You tell me. Money for me is no object but I do not spend it so loosely.”

 

Goloc chuckled, falling over onto Spock’s shoulder in a dramatic fit. “ LOOK at YOU, Mr. Gold pressed latinum bags! OK, let’s look at the jewelry, hmm?” 

 

Spock peered down at the neatly displayed costume adornments, which was composed of earrings, bracelets, a few necklaces and a decent amount of rings. His inner eyelid slid seamlessly over his eye changing the color spectrum further so he could try and spot the spurious gems from the naturally grown stones. At first none of the pieces drew his attention, each of them beckoning his eye with a twinkle here or a shimmer there but off towards the back lay a simple, flat pair of latinum earrings. 

 

He pointed above them as if he could transport them into his hand and nodded. “ May I see this pair?”

 

Goloc nodded vigorously and made quick work of unlocking the case and lifting the earrings from the display into Spock’s waiting hand. The precious metal glinted brightly as he turned them to and fro, smoothing his thumb across the surface as he admired the craftsmanship and becoming design.

 

He thought his mother would call the small ingots a teardrop shape, while his father would take one glance and label them as ellipsoidal. Spock agreed it would appear so, with a few adjustments towards the top where the hooks were attached. Though they clearly did not resemble or were meant to take after any particular shape, the shiny, silver dangles reminded Spock of Vulcan starships sans the circular nacelles. 

 

Yes, he thought feeling the heavy weight of the gift in his hand, I am...pleased with these. It would be a most excellent gift for any of the woman and I could thank them with this and move on from having to spend too much time with them...hopefully.

 

He noted the price and raised a dark brow at Goloc. “ Is this price erroneous?”

 

The Bolian held up his hands and shook his head in mock surrender. “ OH No, well, you see it is pure latinum…not gold pressed of course but, nonetheless, though very expensive to come by. I DO happen to REALLY like you so I could part with it for…”

 

The two battled for the next 20 minutes on the going rate for latinum ore and the skill of the work put into the jewelry until Chu-pah threw up his hands and snarled. “ Goloc, normally I’d agree with you but I can’t take all this debate! It makes me so sad not to join in and frankly a little jealous that you two didn’t invite me to talk! Here, Spock.”

 

Chu-pah snatched the earrings from Spock’s hand and set about wrapping them up. “ You give us the going rate. Swear the only good thing about you is your inability to lie so I know you’re not cheating us, you hustler.”

 

“ Thank you.” Spock said tapping his thumbprint and taking the small box into his pocket. “ If you’ll excuse me, I have a call to make.”

 

“ OF COURSE!!! See you TOMORROW!!” 

 

By the time Goloc bade him farewell, Spock was out of the door and dialing Nyota’s comm.

 

“ Commander, sir. How are you?”

 

“ I am well. Thank you. Cadet, I hope it wouldn’t be too forward of me to ask for your company at the Golden Gate Gala tomorrow evening? I know that it is very short notice but I have not had the opportunity to invite someone as a possible plus one and your attendance would be agreeable.”

 

He had to leave out very before agreeable because he felt it would have been too forward. It was enough that he had gotten the nerve up to ask Nyota but he concluded while buying the earrings that not only would Nyota’s attendance be amenable but very expeditious in getting his mystery dating admirer up and away from his person.

 

“ Oh...I...well thank you but I’m sorry I can’t, sir.”

 

Spock stopped walking mid stride but his face remained void of the shock that swept over him. “ I am...that is very unfortunate. I am sure that you would have had a gratifying time at the Gala.”

 

“ Oh yes, well, I’ll be there. I just... I already have a date, sir.”

 

This time the wave of shock surged up, followed closely by a larger wash of disappointment. He had waited too late and, of course, someone noticed how spectacular his former pupil was in beauty, intelligence and companionship. Spock swallowed painfully and gave a nod that she couldn’t see from the other end of the comm.“ I see, well, I am sure you will have an enjoyable evening.”

 

“ Sorry, sir. I didn’t know that you would have even considered…”

 

“ No, please. Refrain from apologizing about not knowing the who, what or where of my actions. You could not have known and I am gratified to hear that you would have considered a night in my presence to be favorable.”

 

“ Yes, sir. Very much so. You are a, umm, I really enjoy spending time with you.”

 

Spock closed his eyes for a bit and inhaled deeply. The conversation was going well and yet he felt as if she had just tossed him out on his ear. It was unusual to feel so intensely. He worked so hard to purge the emotions of longing, jealousy and anger out of him, that he was surprised that none of it had escaped through into his voice. Nyota had a bigger hold on him than previously thought, he sulked no longer wanting to hear her talk about him, them or anything. He wanted to be alone to meditate and if he could admit it to himself, sulk.

 

“ I will see you tomorrow Cadet, live long and prosper.” 

  
Nyota paused a bit, probably thrown off by his abrupt goodbye but seemed to take it as a Vulcan cultural gaffe. “ Peace and long life, Commander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have classes, birthdays, weddings and all sorts of shit coming up so I'm trying to finish up things I left waiting in the wings until I can pick them back up ( which in all honesty is like Sept.)


	10. Dating hell redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter :D is finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll also post this one Lamb's Ear as well.

With one last mirror check Spock allowed himself to relax. With his comm in hand he headed towards the door. 

 

Chu-pah had just finished quietly and quickly circling around him, double checking for pins or any loose strings before giving his own go ahead while Goloc clucked his tongue and attached a golden-colored flower that he wasn’t readily able to identify. 

 

The Bolian gave him an amused look and gestured towards the bloom with a nod of his head. “ It’s a cactus flower, don’t ask me from what type of cactus, I just asked the florist a few doors down for a yellow flower to make your boutonniere. YOU’RE WELCOME, by the way.”

 

“ Thank you.” Spock murmured looking down at the bright yellow triangular petals, feeling like he had gotten tagged with a homing beacon. The bloom was so much brighter than his suit that looked like flame against the dark charcoal gray of his suit. 

 

Goloc gave a rapid wave of his hands and swiftly shooed Spock out. “ NOW get out of here and earn us more money with the envy that you’ll generate with this FABULOUS suit~! Don’t keep your public and your mystery female waiting! You know females hate it if you’re late!”

 

Spock stiffened at the mention of possibly being late. As if he’d ever be caught in such a fashion. “ I beg your pardon, are you…”

 

Goloc growled a long-suffering groan and shoved Spock out of the store. “ GET  _ OUT _ OF HERE! You should have picked this up earlier, Spocky, if you wanted to stay and talk! Shoo now! I’ve got things to do. It wouldn’t have killed you to have dressed at the Academy!”

 

Spock looked back at Goloc’s retreating form and sighed as he signaled for a flitter on his comm. 

 

It was true that he could have retrieved the suit earlier and dressed in his office but...Nyota would have been there. 

 

The air between them now was tight. Not only had she come in late for her duties but she begged to get off earlier to go and get ready for the Gala.

 

“ By all means, don’t let  _ me _ keep you.” he replied, shuffling a graded PADD over to the side of his desk and went on to checking his email on his desktop. He tried hard to ignore the emphasis he placed on ‘me’ and the slack-jawed look that Nyota shot back at him.

 

“ Sir?” she said with a scandalized voice, trying hard and failing to keep a straight face. “ Permission to speak freely?”

 

“ Hmph, granted.” he said, almost grudgingly.

 

“ Sir, if I didn’t know any better, I would say that you were jealous…?”

 

Spock paused over his keyboard, his already dry mouth feeling like what little saliva was there evaporated and left him with a mouth full of sand. He couldn’t lie to her, and yet, he had yet to explain his actions and attitude towards Nyota. 

 

“ I will admit to being slightly...crestfallen at your inability to attend the Gala as my guest but I would hardly say that I am jealous. It would be inappropriate as well as illogical show of emotion towards you.”

 

“ Whatever you say, sir.” she replied mutely. He turned to see her just disappearing around the corner.

 

Spock dismissed the uncomfortable exchange from his mind and pulled his comm out to hail a hovertaxi. “ I will take my leave. Thank you all.”

 

Goloc sighed loudly and gave him another gesture with his hand to continue out further away from the store. From inside Spock could see the other two males waving at him from the counter. 

 

Not too soon after nodding back at them did his ride arrive and whisked him away as soon as the doors slid shut. 

 

Spock sat back in the car and allowed himself to be buckled in while he gaze out the window. The rapidly racing scenery faded behind the fog of his breath along the glass and turned his thoughts back towards the evening. The sun was setting over the bay and soon it would be pale moonlight highlighting the beams of the Golden Gate bridge as it towered over the dark water. 

 

The wind was up, chopping the water into swift, serrated crests as the car neared the hotel. Looking at the churning water, Spock couldn’t help the urge to urge his own disquiet onto the cityscape. 

 

He should have asked Nyota earlier but why would he? It wouldn’t be seen as fraternization if he were to invite her as a senior officer mentoring his subordinate but he knew his feelings had been slowly turning towards anything but neutral. 

 

Nyota had in her possession everything that Spock had wished to see in his ‘dates’. 

 

Intelligence, class, style and grace; his good-natured assistant had all other contenders beat. And as much as he kept himself at bay from his growing... _ awareness _ of her, Spock no longer sought to fight such feelings for her.

 

Doing so had ended with him going stag to the gala and her going with logic knows who. Spock made a fist on his thigh and grit his teeth as the ride slowed to a stop in front of the palatial entrance of the hotel.    
  


Enough of ignoring the obvious. It was time for him to show her that he was-

 

Spock froze mid-stride as he caught sight of the woman he was just thinking about. 

 

Nyota. She looked gorgeous. Her dark locks were pinned up in an elaborate french roll, drawing attention to the elegant length of her neck. The black dress she wore revealed her back in a tasteful show of skin before flowing out behind her into a silky, fluttering train. 

 

Spock looked on despondent as she hung off the arm of her companion entering the hotel’s foyer. His presence, whoever he was, would definitely make matters more difficult. 

 

He faltered for a moment thinking that it might be wiser to hold off until a better time before strengthening his resolve. He had been holding off for far too long. If time had taught him anything, time itself wasn’t perfect. He needed to make the most of it with what he had available. Tapping the box of earrings in his breast pocket he strode forward after them. 

 

Just greet her for now and speak with her later about his appreciation of her, he thought trailing after them.

 

They had just entered the ballroom and were about ten feet away. The grand hall graced all the elegance Terra could muster. From rich silks framing the palatial windows to the giant persian rugs contouring the lounge areas, the hotel sported the height of decadence. 

 

Spock only had five more groups to circumspect before reaching Nyota and the Trill whose arm she was hooked to.

 

He squared his shoulders and started to move forward when a hand on his shoulder stopped his progress. He glanced over it and felt his eyebrows nearly disappear underneath his fringe. “ Jovall?”

 

The Andorian chuckled happily and clapped him on his back. “ Ha ha! Spock! Good to see you! I was getting worried there for a minute. You haven’t replied back with another date and time to meet again.”

 

Spock winced from the blow to his shoulder and straightened a bit. “ I am not sure my body could handle another ‘meet’.”

 

Jovall belly laughed at that, startling the people standing nearby and hugged him to her side. “ You’re a real hoot you know that? You sure do know how to make a female feel special.”

 

“ I wouldn’t know about that. I simply-”

 

“ I can’t believe it! Sock! It’s you!

 

A jarring voice froze him in place.

 

“ Sock, Yoohoo Sock~! Over here!”

 

_ By Surak! _

 

Spock grimmly turned about face and saw the flaming red hair of his first date, Qoraa. A bright, winsome smile was on her face and a overflowing flute of champagne was in her hand. She brightened as he met her gaze and gave him an emphatic wave as she started towards him.

 

“ I thought that was you! Fancy meeting you here! I guess you’re not as boring as I thought you were. I’m only here for the booze and my brother.” she said gesturing towards the Trill Nyota was with. “ It pays to know a diplomatic.”

 

As she ambled over through throng of people, the pale, gold liquid she was drinking sloshed over the rim and onto a Caitian standing near by. 

 

The Feline turned with a snarl and hissed out a shout. “ Watch it, Trill! Either handle your liquor or -- Spock? Spock is that you?”

 

_ Not another former date. How was this logically possible? _

 

Spock’s eye widen in dismay as he caught sight of the beautiful face of Zee’oor’ah as she purred his name. “  _ Spock _ ….! You left before I was able to thank you for the wonderful evening!”

 

“ We have different definitions for wonderful it seems.” Spock countered, while shrugging off Jovall’s arm going around him.

 

“ Wonderful evening?” Qoraa gushed, sipping her drink. “ You don’t say? He’s a good date but boring as all Rigel.”

 

Zee’oor’ah sniffed delicately at the air at the insult before batting her eyes back towards him. “ Well I certainly didn’t find him boring.”

 

Spock furrowed his eyebrows as she trailed her tail underneath his chin and winked at him. 

 

Qoraa looked unimpressed and gestured towards his groin with her champagne flute. “ So you got in his pants then?”

 

Spock’s scowled at the two of them and held his hands in front of his slacks. “ Nothing or no one has made its way into my pants.” he protested.

 

“ I don’t know about getting into them but I do know about beating them off of you!” Jovall teased with a playful jab at his shoulder. 

 

Spock winced and rubbed his wounded bicep with a mental oww. Sadly he knew she had pulled her punch. 

 

Jovall took the opportunity then to reach her arm around him again and used the hand of the other to play with his lapel. “ Really, I don’t mind taking you on as a client. It would be good for you! I’d make sure you beat every requirement.” 

 

Spock leaned away from her face even as she pulled him closer and begged off. “ As generous as your offer is I must decli-”

 

A deafening roar followed by blood curdling screams cut him off mid-sentence. The four of them shot their gaze over to the left and saw the crowd part to reveal a raging Caitian male.

 

Spock sighed internal and shook his head. This was unfathomable. Not him too.

 

“ Zee’oor’ah!!! I see you brought your lover here again! How dare you flaunt him in my face!!! Let’s see who last longer when we go toe to toe!” Bov snarled, flexing his muscles from beneath his shirt.

 

Jovall released Spock from her grip and rolled her shoulders and antennae. “ Oh ho ho, now things are getting interesting. Spock you know how to get the party started.”

 

The Caitian male looked the pair of them over and sniffed haughtily. “ You don’t want any of dis, little girl. Run back to Andoria while I take care of your boyfriend.”

 

Spock tilted his head and cleared his throat. “ I should mention we are not technically dating.”

 

Jovall and Bov turned towards him and barked. “ Stay out of this!”

 

The crowd that had parted now circled around them as Bov and Jovall squared each other up.

 

Bov wiggled his whiskers with a twitch of his nose. “ I do not enjoy fighting females but if you insist…”

 

Jovall laughed and cracked her knuckles. “ I don’t enjoy fighting them either but her you are sugarfoot.”

 

Bov roared and lurched forward only to be knocked back onto his head when Qoraa’s flailing arm connected with his nose. He mewed and clutched it with both paws as it dribbled blood down his chin. “ YOOOWW! You broke my nose you clumsy oaf.”

 

Qoraa looked from the crying Caitian back to the ground and groaned. “ What are you talking about...I didn’t even move. And you...you made me spill my drink!”

 

Jovall stood over him and shouted. “ Where’s all that fury that you were wearing earlier, Caitian? Get up! Stop you’re bawling! You promised me a fight!”

 

“ But my nose!!!” he blubbered into his paws. He grabbed a hold of his tail and sobbed into it. “ It hurts!”

 

Jovall sighed and rolled her eyes. “ Fine. You’re too weak to keep your female anyways so why would I want to fight you.”   
  


Zee’oor’ah narrowed her eyes and growled low. “ What was that?”

 

“ I said-”

 

Spock backed away and melded into the crowd. As much as he wanted to talk to Nyota this evening had gone from bad to bizarre to simply outrageous. He hadn’t even met his admirer to repay her with the earrings but all this would have to wait. When he got home he would message her and let her know that he was sorry to have missed her.

 

Loud shouts and drunken growls sounded off behind him as he hurried towards the entrance. He was nearly to the doorway when another hand at his shoulder held him back. “ Sir.”

 

Spock turned around dejectedly before blinking in disbelief. “ Nyota?”

 

Nyota peered up at him with glittering eyes and stepped back to respect his space. “ Sorry to touch you. I just wanted to stop you before you left. We...I...I wanted to say hi.”

 

Spock worried his cheek with his teeth when he realized he had called her by her first name. Not at all professional. “ Hello.”

 

She shifted her weight, looking nervously over her shoulder. “ You have quite the following there.”

 

Spock peered over her head and watched the brawl behind her and pursed his lips. “ Unfortunately.” 

 

Nyota took a deep breath and motioned over towards the staircase. “ Hey, umm, before you go could we speak somewhere private?”

 

He nodded and the pair made their way up the winding staircase to the second floor balcony. Spock tried hard not to watching the unfolding scene of security escorting all of his previous dates out of the building. Qoraa was vomiting on the man that was helping her. Zee’oor’ah was pitching a fit about the injustice of it all and Jovall was making out with Bov….?

 

He looked away and found Uhura staring up at him with a muted smile. She gestured a hand towards his suit and whistled. “ If I may say so, you look exceptionally dapper tonight sir.”

 

“ You may say so. Thank you, cadet.”

 

“ Call me Nyota. And…” she started, looking away towards the other end of the room. “ There’s no need to thank me. You wearing it is thanks enough.”

 

Spock opened his mouth to reply when the implication of her statement hit him. 

 

Her. His admirer was her. He stood there stunned blinking out beyond him. He wasn’t sure what to say or even where to start.

Spock placed his hand shyly over hers. It seemed like hours as he waited nervously for her approval of it being there. He was surprised to find she slowly linked and locked their fingers together. Her happiness bubbled up through his palm, like carbonated bubbles in water to the point that his skin itched.

 

“ Well, this is a pleasant surprise.” she teased, giving his hand a playful squeeze. Spock studied her as a feeling that seemed familiar zipped between them. She was smiling that smile that made his heart skip in his side and made him feel light-headed with her giddiness as if he had downed a cup of hot chocolate. 

 

“ The feeling is mutual.” he agreed, leaning in to get a better look at her face. He wanted to be able to recall all the details later. The way her hair was fighting the confines of the pins secured around it. How her eyes took on the look of warm amber as the light of his living room hit them just so. How her skin crinkled in the corners of her eyes and mouth when she smiled broadly.

 

“ I have something for you.” he said softly. He used his free hand to fetch the small box in his coat pocket and extended it towards her. He felt her reluctance to release his hand but she did so to retrieve the box and open it up. 

 

Nyota gasped and gave him a look that made him dizzy. “ Are you serious? For me?”

 

Spock smiled and closed his hand over hers. “ I am always serious. What are you doing next Saturday?”

 

Nyota giggled and leaned closer. “ I don’t know but believe I’m free.”

 

Spock raised his eyebrow and gave a tilt of his head. “ It is a date then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still going through all of Alnilam Orionis' edits so it will take a bit and I'm wrapping up the ending as well. Take heart that it's practically finished.


End file.
